DREAMWONDERLAND
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: la historia trata de Kaito, un chico que no le ve sentido a la vida, hasta que un dia en sus sueños entra a dreamwonderland y ahi encuentra a Miku Hatsune una chica que le hara ver diferente el mundo, descubrira nuevas amistades y aventuras en el lugar de los sueños, mientras ayuda a Miku hacer sus sueños realidad PAREJA PRINCIPAL: KaitoXMiku. CAPITULO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**EL COMIENZO DE MI FANTASIA**_

**Haruka: y hoy me vengo a presentar con este nuevo fanfic**

**Luka: ¿pero no estás trabajando en Súper Escuela Preparatoria Vocaloid?**

**Haruka: si, pero tenía esta historia abandonada, los personajes fueron inventados por mí, pero los cambie a Vocaloid**

**Rin: solo espero que no abandones el otro fic, solo por este nuevo fanfic y que hayas instalado vocaloid**

**Haruka: *ignora a las chicas* bien en este fanfic Kaito va a ser más malote y emo, pero es por su infancia y todo lo que ha vivido, así que espero que le den una oportunidad *hace ojos de cachorrito***

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero si esta historia asi que no quiero copiones ****ò^ò **

**-**Maldición-maldice por lo bajo un chico peliazul**, **se sorprendido al ver donde estaba, parecía el mismo cielo, ya que en vez de un piso normal, parecía ser de nube pero era firme, miro hacia arriba y si pareció un cielo normal

-Tsk… ¿cómo llegue aquí?- se preguntó de nuevo sobándose su cabeza y caminando por si veía una salida.

-¡espérame!- exclamo una chica de pelo negro y por alguna razón estaba en una nube rosa, además pareció tener orejas de gato

-vamos rápido Mako, podría ser un tesoro- decía la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras corría a una gran velocidad, su largo cabello era amarrado por dos cintas negras, llevaba una blusa blanca de botones y una falda negra un poco más arriba de las rodillas

-creo que es por allí- señalo Miku el lugar donde pareció que cayo algo grande, pero la pequeña Neko la detuvo

-creo que es un humano, mira allí- explico Mako señalando al chico de cabello azul oscuro, ninguna de las dos tuvo la iniciativa de acercarse

-y yo que quería un tesoro- dice con un puchero, ganándose un pequeño golpe de Mako (aquí Mako es más grande que una pelota de golf)

-es tu deber ayudarlo, idiota- regaña ella enojada por la caprichosa de su amiga

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto con una fría mirada, las dos chicas temblaron ante esto, pero la peli aqua dio un paso adelante

-soy Miku Hatsune un gusto- se presentó con una amable sonrisa, que fue totalmente ignorada por el

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto toscamente, ante esto Miku frunce el seño

- oye, tu, primero te presentas y luego preguntas- regaño ella poniendo sus manos en la cintura, obteniendo una pose mandona, ante esto el chico suspira

-Kaito, ahora si ¿me puedes decir dónde estoy?- volvió a preguntar esta vez con más paciencia, ante esto Miku sonríe satisfecha

-esto es Dreamwonderland, el lugar donde se guardan todos los sueños existentes- explica Mako llegando, su mirada se cruza con la de Kaito

-¿Qué rayos eres?- pregunta con la una mirada inexpresiva, Mako queda en blanco ante esto

-¡soy un gato! ¡Un gato!- exclama ella con enfado y justo cuando pensaba rasguñarlo, Miku la detiene

-¿Dónde está la salida?- pregunta cansado de todo esto

-descúbrelo tú mismo, idiota- responde Mako sacándole la lengua, ganándose un gesto de enfado de Kaito

-solo puedes estar en Dreamwonderland cuando estas dormido, para salir solo tienes que despertar- responde sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-entonces…ya que solo tengo que esperar, adiós- dice Kaito haciendo un ademan de despedida

-¡espera!-exclama Miku mientras lo toma de un brazo, dejando a Kaito confundido

-al menos déjame mostrarte el lugar- sugiere ella con una amable sonrisa, y como él no tenía más opción acepto.

-como sabes aquí se almacenan todos los sueños que ha habido en todo el mundo, y han estado separados en diferentes categorías- empezó a explicar ella mientras daba pasos largos y tenía los brazos estirados hacia los lados

-pero un idiota como tú no sería capaz de entenderlo- comento Mako cerca de él, logrando huir a tiempo antes de ganarse un golpe

-¿Por qué guardan los sueños?- pregunto el tratando de sacar alguna lógica a esto, después de todo era solo un sueño ¿o no?

-es como un almacén, si una vez tienes un gran sueño y quieres volver a repetirlo para ver el final, pues aquí te lo permitimos- respondió ella, señalando a como un niño de aproximadamente 10 años entraba por una puerta, Miku los guio hacia allá había en total 6 puertas con diferentes diseños

-en orden son: inocentes, que son los sueños de los niños, sabios que te ayudan a obtener una respuesta, extremos para al menos sentir una vez la emoción de hacer algo genial, los fantásticos donde cualquier cosa se puede hacer realidad, los oscuros donde sacas a relucir tus más oscuras intenciones, y por último la realidad, que no se mucho para que te ayuda- termino de explicar Mako con aires superiores, Kaito de la curiosidad abrió una de las tantas puertas haciendo sorprender a las chicas

-¿Qué crees que haces idiota?- exclamo Mako furiosa tratando de quitarlo

-solo quería ver que había- respondió con simpleza viendo al otro lado de la puerta, había unas… ¿manzanas? Con pequeños pies y manos que movían lo que parecía ser nubes de diferentes colores

-no parece la gran cosa- comento el algo desilusionada

-es que no tenías claro lo que querías ver… por ejemplo si querías ver un paisaje lleno de burbujas gigantes la puerta te mostrara eso- explico Miku sabiamente, mientras abría la puerta y aparecía un paisaje como el que había descrito

-nunca creí tener un sueño como esto-dijo el impresionado de todo lo que veía

-no es un sueño, es real pero solo puedes entrar aquí mientras duermes- dijo Mako

-¿no es lo mismo?- dijo con una sonrisa superior, ganándose un leve mordisco de Mako en la cabeza, y fue doloroso

-no es lo mismo- exclamo ella mientras hacían una lucha para ver quien cedía primero, escena que le pareció muy graciosa a Miku, luego de que los dos se cansaron y se sentaron en el suelo

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- pregunto Kaito mirando a Miku

-elimino las pesadillas, es mi mayor trabajo- contesto dejando impresionado a Kaito (aunque él no lo demostró)

-me parece bien lo que haces-comento el, con esas palabras hizo que Miku se sintiera algo feliz

-no lo digas como si lo entendieras idiota, es un trabajo mucho más complicado de la que parece- regaño Mako al peli azul

-¿Qué tanto pueden hacer las pesadillas?- pregunta el enojado de la actitud de la Neko hacia el

-si tienes pesadillas, tienes miedo, estás cansado y todos las cosas a las que estas motivado hacer no las haces por el simple hecho de que no hayas podido haber dormido, es como si tuvieras la cura contra el cáncer pero no puedes hacerla por lo cansado que estas- soltó ella exagerando lo último y los dos chicos la miraron como si dijeran: "¿no crees que exageraste?"

-no le veo lo malo- dijo el haciendo que las dos reaccionaran

-desde los inicios de la humanidad se ha necesitado estar al 100% para poder hacer grandes cosas que ayudaron mucho al avance de la humanidad así de grande es- exclamo Miku haciendo retroceder un poco a Kaito

-ya entiendo-dijo el haciendo que Miku hiciera una sonrisa satisfactoria

-Miku-chan ¿no tienes que ir a la corte hoy?- pregunto Mako quien saco un pescado de quien sabe dónde, Miku sintió muy idiota

-es verdad necesito ir rápido- recordó impaciente entonces miro a Kaito

-tú me acompañaras- dijo demandante y sin dejarlo ni siquiera hablar lo llevo contra su voluntad

-¿A dónde crees que me llevas?- pregunto el enojado mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo a Miku (quien lo tenía prácticamente sin ninguna otra opción)

Cuando pudo visualizar, vio una gran cúpula hecha con el mismo material que estaba hecho todo el territorio (Rin: ¿en serio otra vez nubes? ¬¬), entraron por la gigante puerta y un ascensor se formó ante sus ojos, cuando llegaron al piso determinado la gran puerta diseñada como si fuera de un palacio se abrió, saliendo de ahí una niña

-Miku-nee- exclamo la niña saltando sobre la chica

-veo que has estado bien, Yuki-chan- sonrió Miku mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la infante y luego la baja, produciendo que hiciera un puchero

-ella es Kaai Yuki, se encarga de los sueños inocentes- explico Miku

-Yuki-chan, dale un descanso a Miku- regaño un chico peli rojo a la niña llevaba un abrigo color negro en las hombrearas era color rojo, junto a una bufanda roja y unos pantalones cafés

-soy Akaito "el ardiente" ya que me encargo de los sueños extremos- se presentó el con una sonrisa amigable estrechando sus manos con las de Kaito

-¿acaso no te puedes poner a hacer tu trabajo?- regaño un castaño quien llevaba gafas y parecía tener una actitud madura

-él es Kiyoteru Hiyama se encarga de los sueños sabios- dijo Miku acordándose que él era el que más trabajaba de allí

-parece mucho más vivo hoy- comento una chica peli rosa con dos coletas como taladros, traía puesto un vestido blanco

-Teto-chan ¿te vas a otra aventura?- pregunto Miku, ya que vio como la chica equipaba unas flechas y un arco

-ella se encarga de las fantasías- dijo Miku viendo como Kaito se mostraba confundido por ver tanta gente nueva, de repente siente un peso extra en tus hombros

-tu serás mi nuevo onii-san- demando Yuki con una sonrisa mientras usaba sus hombros como asiento

-de acuerdo- contesto el con una media sonrisa (su debilidad eran los niños y animales indefensos)

-nunca supe porque te gusta el blanco Teto, el negro es mejor- dijo un chico albino con los ojos rojos, mientras apoyaba sus pies en la mesa, Kaito noto como era una larga mesa curvada y cada una tenía 7 asientos

-para que lo sepas Dell…- empezó a decir con un tono enojado pero fue interrumpida

-"el blanco se puede teñir de cualquier color, igual que la imaginación"- completo una chica quien tenía una mirada indiferente a todo mientras leía un libro, tenía el cabello corto y morado, llevaba puesto un vestido que combinaba con su cabello (son imaginación para decidir su ropa :p)

-ella es Defoko, se encarga de los sueños realistas, es muy callada así que no es muy fácil hablar con ella- explico Mako usando la cabeza de Yuki como almohada, la mujer del centro despertó por tanto alboroto

-ah ¿Miku avanzaste algo hoy?- pregunto somnolienta mirando a la mencionada

-no, lo siento Meiko-san- se disculpo

-tranquila Miku-chan- dijo ella con una sonrisa, su vista se concentró en Kaito

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto con interés

-soy Kaito Shion, y no sé qué hago aquí- se presentó ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mako y Miku

-ella es Meiko-san, la líder de la corte de ensueño, así que trátala con más respeto- regañaron las dos

-eres divertido chico- comentó ella con una sonrisa

-parece que encajaras muy bien aquí- dijo Akaito pasando su brazo por los hombros de el

-seria genial que onii-san se quedara aquí- comento Yuki con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa, de repente una luz cubrió a Kaito y a Miku, Kaito se quedó sorprendido ante esto

-parece que comenzaron a despertar- comento Meiko mientras veía como desaparecían…

Kaito despertó en su cama, no podía creer que haya tenido un sueño tan loco como ese, ¿Manzanas que caminan? ¿Chicas Neko? ¿Orden de ensueño? Eso definitivamente no existía, suspiro aliviado, nunca más se encontraría con Miku o eso esperaba….

Kaito se encontraba en su escuela, tenía el uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca a botones con una chaleco color abanó, y unos pantalones negros

-es verdad nunca más la volveré a ver- susurro para sí mismo mientras ponía sus brazos como almohada

-¿a quién?- pregunto una tan conocida voz para el

-no te importa Gakupo- respondió el toscamente, mirando al peli morado quien llevaba el mismo uniforme que él, solo que sin el chaleco su cabello era recogido en una larga coleta y llevaba puestas unas gafas de marco negro (haciéndolo lucir más estúpido y sensual), Gakupo decidió hablar más sobre el tema, pero llego el profesor y cada estudiante tuvo que ir a su asiento

-Chicos hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, así que trátenla bien- todos los estudiantes asintieron, Kaito no le tomo tanta importancia de quien sería la nueva estudiante, pero no sabía que tendría que ver mucho más en su vida de lo que imaginaba


	2. Chapter 2

_**DREAMWONDERLAND**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR**_

**Haruka: sé que debería estar actualizando mi otro fic, pero esta historia prácticamente ya la tengo hecha, pero seguiré con súper escuela preparatoria vocaloid **

**Rin: además malas noticias, Haruka-san ya tiene que entrar a la escuela (noooo maldita escuela) así que nos demoraremos un poquito más en actualizar**

**Luka: ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene un tema fuerte como los pensaminetos suicidas (pero nadie muere tranquilos)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece (o sino controlaría el mundo) pero si esta historia asi que no quiero copiones…**

Kaito noto como todos los estudiantes se quedaron impresionados, que tendría de especial esa persona, solo era como todas las demás no habría porque sorprenderse tanto, alzo la mirada y la vio a ella, la misma chica de sus sueños, abrió los ojos de la impresión (no habría sido un simple sueño después de todo)

-un gusto a todos soy Hatsune Miku, espero llevarme bien con todos- se presentó con esa radiante sonrisa, todos los hombres reaccionaron al ver tan hermoso ángel ante ellos, algunas chicas también se quedaron deslumbradas de su inocente y fina cara (me recuerda a nisekoi por alguna razón).

Kaito agradecía estar al final del salón así podría ocultar más su presencia de ella "solo fue un sueño, ella no me conoce en realidad" medito en su mente, no le importaba si lo recordaba o no, después de todo el aprendió a no volver a fiarse de alguien, agradeció mentalmente que ella no hubiera notado su presencia y que se hubiera hecho adelante.

Cuando termino la clase prácticamente todos fueron a hacerles preguntas, Gakupo se acercó a ella y la saludo normalmente

-soy Kamui Gakupo el delegado de la clase si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarme- se presentó con una amable sonrisa

-gracias Gakupo-san- agradeció con su sonrisa amable que dejo más que idiotizados a los chicos

-no tengo porque aguantar esto- se dijo a si mismo Kaito mientras salía por al puerta trasera, Miku noto aquella acción

-me disculpan un momento-dijo para luego levantarse y salir, lo siguió hasta un gran árbol que había en el patio trasero de la escuela, no tenía que preocuparse por llegar tarde ya que había una reunión de profesores

-¡Kaito!- llamo ella al mencionado, pero este solo cerro los ojos esperando que solo fuera su imaginación

-¿acaso piensas ignorarme?- pregunto ella ya cerca del lugar pero este solo volteo ignorándola nuevamente

-¿acaso no me recuerdas?- pregunto ella con tristeza, algo que Kaito no aguantaba era ver llorar a alguien (y más si fue por el)

-claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Miku se sintió aliviada ante esta respuesta

-bueno es que cada vez que se viaja de dreamwonderland hasta este mundo, por la rapidez que viaja la conciencia hace que uno vaya perdiendo la memoria de lo que soñó allí- respondió mientras se sentaba junto a el

-como vez te recuerdo perfectamente y a tu gato también- respondió mirando el cielo y poniendo sus brazos bajo su cabeza, Kaito noto como ella se puso pensativa, por alguna razón quiso romper el silencio

-¿Por qué no tienes sueños normales como todos, y estas en vez en ese lugar?- pregunta el sin mirarla, pero pudo notar como ella formaba una pequeña sonrisa

-es por para hacer realidad mi sueño…-respondió nostálgica, dejando un poquito confundido a Kaito

-…cuando era niña quise formar el sueño perfecto, algo que siempre permanecería en mi memoria por siempre, ese día llegue por primera vez a dreamwonderland, Meiko-san quien es la líder me permitió ver alguno sueños y si algo me gustaba lo agregaba a lo que sería mi sueño-respondió mirando el cielo, a pesar de estar sonriendo se veía la tristeza en su mirada

-me parece una buena meta-comento el mientras se sentaba

-pero solo puedo hacerlo si soy una Keeper Of Dream- dijo dejando confundido a Kaito

-¿un Keeper?- pregunto viéndola fijamente

-sí, es una persona encargada de eliminar las pesadillas, creo que te lo dije ayer- explico ella

-oye, ¿tienes algún deseo?- pregunto ella de repente y cuando Kaito iba a contestar…

-¡MIKU!-exclamaron dos voces conocidas para ella, la peli aqua se levantó y vio como dos chicas se dirigían hacia ella, se abalanzaron sobre ella haciéndola caer

-es una lástima que no hayamos estado en el mismo salón- dijo con un puchero una rubia de pelo corto

-es verdad pensamos que te habías olvidado de nosotras-comentó la otra chica de pelo rosa el cual le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, mientras abrazaba protectoramente a la chica al ver a Kaito

-¡Kaito Shion! ¿Qué pretendías hacer con Miku?- pregunto Rin al ver el peli azul

-nada importante-respondió desinteresado

-discúlpalas suelen ser así de sobreprotectoras conmigo-se disculpó Miku por ellas (quienes miraban mal a Kaito), las dos tomaron a Miku y la obligaron a sentarse

-Miku tal vez no lo sepas, pero él es un delincuente- comenzó a decir Luka, no iba a dejar que un idiota corrompiera a su amiga

-es verdad, se salta las clases, y se suele meter en peleas- Kaito bufo molesto

-¡saben que las puedo oír!- exclamo el enojado, pero fue ignorado por las dos chicas

-etto…no deberían ser tan rudas con el- recomendó Miku mirando a las dos con una gota en la sien

-bueno como no soy recibido aquí, me voy-hablo el dispuesto a irse, Rin y Luka suspiraron aliviadas, mientras Miku veía preocupada a la dirección a la que se fue Kaito.

Ya era la hora de irse de casa, algunos se iban acompañados, otros se dirigían a sus trabajos de medio tiempo, salían con sus amigos a hacer algo divertido, o volvían casa (como debía ser), Miku por alguna razón sintió que Kaito debería dejar de ser tan frio con las personas, detrás de ese oscuro corazón se encontraba el verdadero Kaito y ella estaba dispuesta a sacar a relucir

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunto el al ver a Miku a su lado, no es que le incomodara más bien le agradaba

-no me dijiste tu deseo-respondió ella, Kaito suspiro cansado "acaso nunca se cansa"

-no te importa-contesto el, mientras aceleraba un poco más el paso

-claro que si me importa, no ves que me preocupo por ti-dijo ella haciendo que Kaito se sorprendiera

-siento que no eres tan frio como finges ser-susurro ella mirando el suelo

-no nos conocemos, será mejor que te alejes de mi-dijo el en un tono amenazante mientras seguía su camino

-espero verte hoy- exclamo ella, pero parecía que él no la escuchaba.

Ya era de noche y Kaito llego a su casa, cuando estaba a punto de quitarse los zapatos oyó como la puesta se abría detrás de el

-vaya, parece que tienes visitas-comento una voz femenina, sonaba algo coqueta

-tranquila solo es mi inútil hijo- respondió una voz masculina, sonaba algo ronca signo de que estaba ebrio, Kaito apretó sus puños conteniendo su enojo, todos los días era lo mismo, él tenía que limpiar el desastre de su padre, ver cada día como una mujer diferente se pasaba por su casa, sin decir ninguna palabra salido corriendo de su casa, aquel lugar nunca lo llamaría un hogar.

Corrió hasta un gran puente se apoyó en la baranda vio como el agua corría debajo de el

-creo que a nadie le importaría si muriera- se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa triste, mirando el frio rio ¿sería muy estúpido quitarse la vida ahí mismo? Se preguntó, hasta que recordó esa molesta voz que lo perseguía ayer "siento que no eres tan frio como finges" aquella voz de esa fastidiosa chica, aunque no lo quería admitir si había encariñado con ella

-parece que si le importo a alguien- susurro para sí mismo recordando cuando ella le dijo eso, sintió como las lágrimas caían por su mejillas

-lo siento-dijo el mirando el cielo, vio una imagen de una mujer sonriente, era su madre, nunca la había conocido ya que murió al darlo a luz, solo la vio una vez por medio de una foto que su padre tenía guardada, se sintió muy estúpido al recordar esos pensamientos suicidas…

En cambio Miku se encontraba en dreamwonderland viendo el vasto cielo que cubría ese mundo de ensueño

-de verdad quiero conocerte, Kaito-susurro al viento recordando al peli azul

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Haruka: ¿Qué les pareció? sobre el tema de Kaito para mí era algo fuerte, pero quería hacer algo diferente no toda la vida va a ser feliz**

**Rin: ¿Qué creyeron que todo iba a ser happy? Pues están muy equivocados**

**Luka: contesto reviews **

**L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK: me alegra tanto que te guste, ¡espera! Te atreves a tirarme una silla?, bueno a Ritsu lo siento pero no va aparecer mucho *se cubre con su escudo de hierro***

**Chiri-kun9: más te vale subirlo o te mando a Tako Luka ò-ò, mi Kaito malote vencería a tu torpe Kaito (aunque los dos siguen siendo muy sexys)** **¿Cómo que tú te encargas de los sueños absurdos? Esa soy yo okno, y no me olvide de ti (creo…) **

**Bueno me tengo que ir ya que tengo que limpiar mi cuarto.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**LUZ**_

**Haruka: agradezcan que voy a subir un capitulo cada día (solo tiene 16 o 15) así que los subiré cada vez que pueda**

**Rin: no tenemos nada más que decir, así que lean la historia**

**DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece o sino sería más fácil de usar, pero esta historia si, así que no quiero copiones**

Al día siguiente, después de que su idea de suicidio se hubiera ido totalmente de su mente, Kaito tuvo la suerte de encontrarse a Gakupo, quien lo invito a su casa, decidió no hablar de la estupidez que iba a hacer para no preocuparlo innecesariamente. Se encontraba en la escuela saltándose las primeras horas, recibió un mensaje de su teléfono

"_lo siento por no poder contactarme contigo, amigo_

_Espero que estés bien_

_De: Yohio"_

Yohio era el mejor amigo de Kaito, se conocían desde la infancia, y era el único que conocía su historia, pero por unos problemas se tuvo que ir de la ciudad, para Kaito su vida era pésima, su padre lo odiaba, razón por la cual tenía problemas con el alcohol y las mujeres, por suerte sus abuelos maternos decidieron hacerse cargo de él, pero tuvo que volver con su padre, por orden de la ley, tal vez su vida mejoraría con la llegada de esa misteriosa chica, las cosas no eran tan malas después de todo, ante estos pensamientos formo una leve sonrisa.

Vio que el cielo se empezaba a nublar, sería un problema mojarse y tener un resfriado, sintió que tenía suerte al oír la campana que avisaba el cambio de clases, entro al salón, aguantándose a todas las personas que hablaban de él, era muy popular con las chicas por ser el chico malo (razón por la cual se ganaba muchos enemigos), odiaba cuando lo miraban como un objeto valioso, muchas veces se le daba la idea de usarlas para desahogarse, pero no quería ser como su padre además no quería ser como uno de los tantos idiotas que hay por ahí.

Entro al salón y noto que estaba más calmado que de costumbre, Miku no estaba cosa que lo preocupo un poco "tal vez tuvo un problema" pensó mientras veía las gotas de lluvia caer, sentía que no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse en ese lugar llamado escuela, así que como tantas veces lo había hecho, para él no era un problema salir, los profesores no decían nada ya que él tenía buenas notas, así que gracias a eso podía sobrevivir en la escuela.

No sabía dónde ir, no quería volver a casa donde tal vez estaba su padre desmayado en algún lugar de la casa, además no estaba de humor para aguantarlo, paso cerca de un hospital, hasta que oyó una voz muy conocida para el

-Kaito- llamo Miku quien se acercaba a él, ya no le molestaba tanto como antes pero le parecía increíble que siempre la encontrara cuando se sentía aburrido, vio como Miku tenía puesto una blusa blanca de mangas largas, con un chaleco negro y una falda del mismo color, junto a unos zapatos que combinaban

-fue bueno no tener que aguantarte hoy- comento el, notando como ella hacia un gesto (muy tierno) de enfado, era divertido verla enojada

-¿Por qué no fuiste?- pregunto con cierta decepción

-tuve ciertos problemas- respondió con simpleza

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto preocupada, el solo la ignoro y siguió su camino

-no te importa- respondió

-deberías dejar de alejar a las personas que quieren conocerte- exclamo ella mientras lo seguía

-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?- pregunto el tratando de no encontrarse con la mirada de ella

-te he dicho que quiero conocerte, aunque me tome tiempo- respondió decidida, él se sorprendió era la primera persona que le decía eso, pero aun así decidió fingir que la ignoraba

-parece que tratas mal a la chica- dijo una voz conocida para él, volteo asustado viendo quien era "maldición ¿Por qué tuve que venir por este camino?" pensó preocupado, al ver como el como el chico de pelo negro y amenazantes ojos rojos se acercaba a Miku

-tendrías más diversión conmigo- dijo el chico mientras la tomaba de una mano, Miku trato de resistirse

-¡No! Detente- pidió ella, pero la fuerza de él era más grande que la suya

-oye te dijo que la soltaras- advirtió Kaito con una mirada fría, Miku se asustó por un momento nunca lo había visto así

-¿Quién eres para impedírmelo?- reto el con una sonrisa sádica, Kaito apretó sus puños

-odio a los tipos como tú, siempre se aprovechan de mujeres débiles- dijo Kaito mientras con agilidad se dirigía hacia él y con un golpe en la cara lo hizo caer al suelo, el peli negro se levantó con dificultad y sacó una navaja, embistió contra Kaito, Miku cerró los ojos de lo asustada que estaba, pero cuando los abrió vio al tipo en el suelo

-espero que no la vuelvas a tocar- amenazo el, antes de acercarse a Miku

-¿estás bien?- pregunta el cambiando su tono amenazante a uno más suave, ella asiente todavía algo impactada de lo que acababa de pasar

-será mejor que nos vallamos- sugirió el al notar una presencia amenazante, la tomo de la mano para guiarla hasta un sitio más alejado, llegaron a un parque cercano y se sentaron en una banca

-¡idiota! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado ahí?- regaño el, no quería ser rudo pero se había preocupado por ella

-pero me salvaste eso es lo que importa- respondió ella con una sonrisa, el suspiro pesadamente no se podía enojar con ella de ninguna manera, hubo un largo silencio que Kaito decidió romper

-¿a veces no has sentido que tu vida no vale nada?- pregunto el mirando hacia la nada. Miku cambio su cara a una seria, se levantó y se puso frente a él, Kaito al verla sintió un gran ardor en su mejilla, ella lo había cacheteado

-¿Por qué dices eso?, me parece algo estúpido pensar en eso, si tienes toda una vida por delante porque no la disfrutas, acaso te cuesta tanto ver que hay cosas maravillosas en este mundo?, no te das cuenta de que hay personas que desearían vivir más pero no pueden, y tú lo desperdicias como si no fuera nada importante- dijo frustrada, se encontraba llorando, Kaito pudo reaccionar en ese momento y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla para lograr tranquilizarla un poco

-lo siento por decir esa estupidez- se disculpó mientras sentía como ella se aferraba más a el

-solo prométeme que no desperdiciaras tu vida- pidió ella viéndolo a los ojos, ya había dejado de llorar pero aun tenia rastros de lagrimas

-de acuerdo- dijo el, ella se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió como sabía hacerlo

-¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?- pregunto el, se sentía raro nunca antes pensó decirle eso

-no tranquilo, mi casa queda cerca- respondió ella y ambos se despidieron tomando distintos caminos…

Ya era de noche, Kaito se quedó dormido rápidamente, como era de esperarse despertó en Dreamwonderland, se encontraba afuera de la corte de ensueño, cuando subió a la mirada vio a Miku mirándolo con una puchero

-llegas tarde- dijo ella picándole la nariz

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Neko?- pregunto Kaito notando como Mako lo quería matar con la mirada

-no la molestes, es muy difícil encontrar un gato tan sabio- dijo Miku, Kaito solo la miro

-¿es enserio?- pregunto el en un tono de WTF!?

-claro que si- respondió ella

-bien vamos, hoy nos toca lo extremo- aviso Miku arrastrando a Kaito hacia la puerta de los sueños extremos, abrieron la puerta y cuando menos pensaron estaban cayendo, ya que no había suelo

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- pregunto Kaito sorprendido

-qué pena que no puedas volar- dijo Mako burlona, se encontraba flotando normalmente

-¿y tú de donde sacaste ese paracaídas?- pregunto al ver a Miku poniéndose uno, pero antes de responderle ya había abierto la bolsa, alejándose de el

-¡DEBEN ESTAR JODIENDOME!- exclamo enojado, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, el aire se sentía bien, pero no quería morir tan joven.

Por suerte había un gran colchón donde cayó perfectamente bien, se levantó perezosamente y vio como Miku y Mako bajaban lentamente

-sí que eres un inútil- comento la Neko mirándolo con malicia, ganándose un golpe de Kaito en la cabeza

-hola chicos, ¿listos para la aventura?- pregunto Akaito con un traje de carreras (que lo hacía ver sumamente sexy), Miku asintió entusiasmada, Akaito los guio hasta lo que parecía ser una montaña rusa, pero en vez de los típicos asientos donde vas seguro, había un auto de carreras, todos se montaron Kaito agradecía tener cinturón de seguridad o sino estaba seguro que se hubiera caído en esa vuelta, luego del viaje extremo Kaito se sentía mareado

-no aguantas nada cierto-comento Mako mirándolo fijamente con su ojos felinos

-¡cállate Neko!- exclamo el fastidiado

-Miku-chan, Kaito está siendo malo conmigo- dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Miku

-Kaito te he dicho que no la molestes- regaño ella pareciendo una madre que protege a su hijo

-pero ella comenzó- se defendió el sin grandes resultados, Kaito noto como el cielo se ponía negro, había grandes tormentas, y de ahí aparecieron unos esqueletos manejando unos coches fantasma

-una pesadilla-dijo Miku poniéndose seria, Akaito quito su despreocupada actitud a una más madura

-¿estas lista Miku?- pregunto el, ella asintió y saco su collar este se transformó en un bastón rojo con cuchillas a los extremos, empezó así una lucha, Kaito quedo impresionado de las grandes habilidades de Miku, Akaito usaba un gran tanque (que solo kami-sama sabe de dónde lo saco), en algún momento Miku se vio rodeada, Kaito sintió una enormes ganas de protegerla

-no vayas. Solo estorbaras- advirtió Mako, en ese momento no se podía sentir más inútil "si tan solo tuviera algún poder" pensó el, de repente siente una extraña energía en todo su cuerpo, una brillante luz aparece en sus manos, apareciendo en ellas un arma de fuego

-eso es…- Mako no pudo terminar de lo asombrada que estaba, Kaito empezó a disparar, con un solo disparo era capaz de hacerlos desaparecer, cuando ya no había más enemigos el arma desapareció

-eso fue genial viejo- comento Akaito con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo pude hacer eso?- se preguntó a si mismo

-Kaito estas bien- pregunto Miku al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos

-si es lo que creo que es, deberíamos ir a la corte de ensueño- sugirió Mako y todos asintieron…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Haruka: quiero agradecer a todos lo que siguen esta historia**

**L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK no te voy a sacar de mi jaula esta hasta que te calmes y no intentes matarme solo por no estar Ritsu**

**Le quiero agradecer a mi nueva lectora Nashi -The Black Klixger disfruta la historia la hice con todo mi esfuerzo**

**Luka: lambiscona**

**Haruka: ¡cállate!**

**Dejen un review a esta hermosa historia o sino usare mi aplanadora (están advertidos) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**UNA RAZON PARA SER**_

**Haruka: no puedo creer que esta historia allá sido tan aceptada, en serio gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia**

**Rin: espero que tu vagancia no haga que dejes de escribir esto *la mira acusatoriamente***

**Haruka:*sonrisa nerviosa* claro que no, eso espero…**

Ya en la corte de ensueño, todos se encontraban más serios de lo normal, incluso la pequeña Yuki se encontraba sentada tranquilamente sin hacer bromas ni cosas que solia hacer en la corte usualmente (como molestar a los adultos)

-Meiko-san ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Teto con una pose pensativa mirando a la líder

-es algo que no se había visto en años, es obvio que debemos controlarlo- respondió Meiko, Kaito se sintió nervioso, no podía creer que pudiera hacer eso

-"la luz sagrada" nos seria de mucha ayuda- comento Defoko mirando a Kaito

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Miku se encontraba algo preocupada de que algo le pudiera pasar a Kaito

-es una luz única que solo tienen pocas personas, es un gran poder que permite acabar con las pesadillas de manera más efectiva y completa- respondió Hiyama, acomodándose sus lentes

-aunque es raro que Bakaito tenga ese poder, solo se presenta en personas de pura ambición- comento Mako observando a Kaito, no podía creer que él tuviera un poder tan grande, solo era un idiota que quería dañar a Miku (eso pensaba ella)

-si fuera asi, ¿Por qué Miku no tuvo ese poder?- pregunto Kaito, Miku era una chica inocente y el sueño de ella parecía ser muy puro, no podía compararse con el de el

-puede ser, porque ella no está segura realmente de cuál es su verdadero sueño, no está satisfecha de lo que desea, busca algo mas pero no sabe que, en cambio tú debes tener un sueño que estas totalmente seguro de que quieres cumplir- respondió Kiyoteru mirándolo por encima del marco de sus lentes

-entonces… ¿qué deberíamos hacer con Kaito?- pregunto Dell teniendo esa mirada amenazante que lo caracterizaba

-sería de gran ayuda como dijo Defoko- comento Teto

-qué tal si ¿hacemos que sea un guardián del sueño?- sugirió Akaito, todos lo miraron interesados

-seria genial que onii-chan estuviera con nosotros- dijo Yuki formando una sonrisa de inocencia

- entonces...¿no hay objeciones?- preguntó Meiko mirándolos a todos, sonrió satisfecha al no oír nada negativo

-felicidades Kaito, ahora eres un guardián del sueño- sentencio ella, Kaito se quedó impresionado, no dijo nada y ya lo metían en cosas raras

-¿Qué tendría que hacer?- pregunto rendido al ver la cara de alegría de Miku y Yuki, además sabía que no podía oponerse porque de algún modo la peli aqua lo convencería

-no mucho, solo lo que hiciste hoy, y ya está-explico Mako desinteresada

-podrás viajar libremente por los sueños al que tú quieras, en cambio tendrás que ayudarnos contra las pesadillas- explico Miku dejando más clara la idea

-no suena tan mal, pero no veo porque sería necesario- dice el mirando a Meiko

-te voy a explicar mejor porque necesitamos tu ayuda, últimamente ha habido más pesadillas que de costumbre, si sigue así todos los humanos podrían verse involucrados, y como sabes sin sueños ni imaginación, habrá personas sin motivaciones ni sentimientos- explico Meiko revisando algunos papeles que tenía en la mesa

-suena interesante, de acuerdo ayudare- respondió decidido, de repente siente como Akaito pone un brazo alrededor de sus hombros

-ahora podrás entrar sin problemas por la puerta prohibida-comenta el cerca de él, Kaito se mostró confundido ante esto nunca había oído de tal puerta

-yo quiero ver, suena interesante- dice Yuki, ante esto todos los adultos se ponen nerviosos

-Yuki-chan no puedes- dijo Defoko mirándola, ella hace un puchero

-¿Por qué no puedo?- pregunta como una niña pequeña

-si lo haces perderás tu inocencia y tus ojos arderán en llamas- explica Miku exageradamente, la pequeña Yuki se muestra asustada ante esto

-ya no quiero ver- dice mientras abraza a Miku para protegerse infantilmente

-¿Qué hay en esa puerta?- pregunta Kaito aprovechando que Yuki estaba distraída con Miku

-es donde están todos los sueños pervertidos- responde el como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque Kaito se sonrojo al pensar que habría allí

-si llegas entrar ahí te prohibiré que estar cerca de Miku-amenaza Mako con una voz de ultratumba, y un aura oscura aparecía alrededor del Neko

-entiendo- responde el mientras se le hace una gota al estilo anime

-¡ahora vamos a celebrar tu puesto como Guardián!- exclama Miku con gran entusiasmo, luego de eso arrastra a Kaito fuera de la corte, todos suspiraron ante esta acción, Mako enojada de que la abandonaran fue rápidamente hacia ellos.

-parece que Miku está de verdad feliz- comenta Defoko al ver la escena

-eso es el amor- exclama Teto con un brillo especial en los ojos

-es bueno ser joven- comenta con nostalgia Meiko.

Miku arrastro a Kaito hasta la puerta de la realidad, segundos después Mako llego enojada hacia ellos

-gracias por abandonarme- comenta con sarcasmo

-hubiera sido mejor así- dice Kaito mirándola fijamente, ganándose un arañazo por parte de ella

-ya veo que quieres hacer con Miku-chan, pervertido- dice ella mirándolo a los ojos

-no soy un pervertido, solo no quiero estar con un molesto gato- responde el en su defensa

-tranquilos chicos, mejor entremos ¿sí?- dijo Miku con una sonrisa nerviosa separándolos, entonces los tres entran, viendo un gran paisaje, en el gran puente de Londres viendo el inmenso cielo estrellado, dejando a todos maravillados con esa vista

-entonces ¿Qué quieres ver?- pregunta Kaito al verla indecisa

-un paisaje romántico- responde con un brillo en la mirada y acto seguido abre la puerta de la realidad

-es hermoso- exclama Miku apoyándose en la baranda, mientras veía los barcos que pasaban bajo a ellos

-es verdad- dice Kaito con una sonrisa, después ve como Miku parece insatisfecha

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta, Miku lo voltea a ver

-es que, siento que le falta algo, quiero hacer un ambiente más romántico- responde ella, Kaito se pone a pensar en algo que a Miku podría gustarle

-qué tal si… imaginamos este lugar con millones de farolas que van subiendo hasta perderse en el vasto cielo- sugiere el notando como Miku asiente eufórica, al ver como aparecen esas farolas que menciono Kaito

-es una idea genial, Kaito, se ve que no eres malo en esto- dice mientras le da un abrazo, el peli azul se sonroja, ya que no está acostumbrado a tanto afecto, Mako se aclara un poco la garganta para que notaran la presencia

-si quieren los dejo en parís para que tengan su cita ideal- sugirió ella, haciendo avergonzar a los dos jóvenes

-son unos niños todavía- comenta con burla al verlos así

-entonces… ¿agrego esto también?- pregunta Mako, la peli aqua asiente, entonces Kaito nota como ella saca una esfera de varios colores que parecía sacada de una fantasía, luego de que diera un extraño brillo la vuelve a guardar

-listo- dice ella con una sonrisa

-ahora quiero divertirme- exclama Miku corriendo hacia un lugar

-por favor que no sea como la otra vez- pide el al recordar que casi lo matan al caer de las alturas, Miku traspasa una puerta y Kaito la sigue, cuando visualiza bien se da cuenta de que estaba en la punta de una montaña, casi tan grande como el Everest

-¿Qué haremos aquí?- pregunta el, cuando nota como ella trae dos pares de esquí

-hagamos una carrera- exclama ella con felicidad, cuando ambos estaban listos Mako se para frente a ellos con una bandera de carreras

-yo seré la jueza- dice ella, "genial ahora me hará perder" piensa Kaito con un gesto de disgusto

-ahora… ¡comiencen!- exclama y así los dos comienzan a esquiar por la empinada montaña, Kaito se había impresionado de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, nunca llego a imaginar que gracias a una extraña su vida ahora no era tan mala, en un momento parecía que todas sus preocupaciones se habían ido, solo quería disfrutar aquellos momentos siempre, haberla conocido fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

-y ¡gano Miku!- exclamo Mako con una sonrisa felina

-pero ni siquiera hemos terminado- alego Kaito, pero por el grito una gran avalancha lo aplasto, despertando precipitadamente.

"es verdad desearía tener siempre estos momentos contigo, pero nunca imagine que esto llegaría a destruirlo todo" pensaba mientras aguantaba sus lágrimas una vez más, después de todo si no hubiera faltado ese día, no estaría sufriendo ahora mismo, aquellos recuerdos era lo único que le quedaban, ¿acaso su vida estaria llena de desgracia?

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**Haruka: ¿Qué será lo que habrá pasado? ¿Acaso algo malo le paso a Miku? Naa… los dejare con la intriga porque soy mala *se monta en su caballo blanco y va a invadir el país de verde***

**Luka: bueno como Haruka-san se fue, yo contestare sus reviews**

**aprilsweety.123: gracias por leer la historia, de verdad pensé en crear una personalidad diferente para Kaito, su modo infantil me encanta pero quise intentar algo nuevo, espero que disfrutes de los siguientes capítulos**

**L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK: no sabía que te llamaras Luz, pero es un lindo nombre (^-^), y aquí está el tan esperado capitulo (creo que voy a hacer que te quedes sin uñas)**

**Espero que dejen su amable review o sino jeff the killer los visitaran mientras duermen**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DREAMWONDERLAND **_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**BUENOS AMIGOS**_

**Haruka: bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo ya que estaba aburrida y no sabía que más hacer, así que disfruten el capitulo **

Kaito se encontraba algo disgustado, tal vez seria porque no estaría acostumbrado a estar con tantas personas, como que las amigas de Miku lo miraran mal, o porque alguna razón Gakupo estuviera acompañándolos

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- se preguntó con claro disgusto

-yo me pregunto lo mismo- dijo Rin igual que el

-chicas ya les dije que él es una buena persona, incluso una vez me salvo- Luka y Rin se miraron entre si

-de acuerdo si ayudo a Miku-nee no debería ser tan malo-comento Rin

-pero llega hacerlo algo y juro que te enterrare vivo- amenazo Luka con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera

-Luka-san como siempre tan linda- decía Gakupo apreciando a la peli rosa, Kaito lo miro extrañado

-Gakupo ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Kaito al peli morado

-Miku-san me invito no pude negarme- respondió el señalando a la peli aqua que solo sonrió

-además nunca hemos podido hablar como amigos- agregó el con una sonrisa que volvería loca a cualquier chica, Kaito suspiro cansado

-"hay personas que prefieren estar solas, pero ninguna puede soportar la soledad"- dijo Miku sonando como toda una sabia

-¡no copies frases de los mangas!- exclamo Kaito recordando haberlo visto en Fairy Tail

-por cierto ¿Dónde está Len?- pregunto Miku mirando alrededor

-¿Quién es Len?- pregunto Kaito interesado, no eran celos solo curiosidad

-es el hermano gemelo de Rin, y ahora creo que está en una cita con su novia Neru- respondió Luka manteniendo su actitud indiferente

-ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde se conocieron?- pregunto la rubia mirando a los dos, Kaito se puso a recordar lo que le había dicho Miku, de no decir nada de ese lugar, bueno que podría inventar, acaso les iba a decir "nos conocimos en el país de los sueño" no podía, lo tomarían como un loco.

-fue en una convención de Anime- mintió Miku, los tres se quedaron viendo a Kaito

-no sabía que fueras un Otaku- comento Rin viéndolo sorprendida

-como todo chico malo tienen un pasatiempo sin importancia- dijo Gakupo con una pose pensativa, como si supiera todo sobre el

-por cierto ¿habrá una chica que allá conquistado tu salvaje corazón?- pregunto Gakupo en forma bromista, Kaito gruño molesto ante esto

-primero: ¡no soy un chico malo! Segundo: no, no hay nadie- respondió aunque sabía que se mentía así mismo con lo segundo, ya que miraba disimuladamente a Miku

-entonces hay que encontrarte a alguien- exclamo Gakupo

-aes verdad Kaito es muy popular entre las chicas habrá mucha competencia- comento Rin estando de acuerdo con el plan

-a menos que Miku-chan no quiera- dijo burlona Luka mirándola con picardía

-si ustedes quieren- contesto ella con un puchero y un leve sonrojo

-¡esperen!- exclamo Kaito pero lo único que noto fue tres miradas llenas de malicia…

-de acuerdo chicas solteras, quien quiera salir con el chico más codiciado de esta escuela, preséntese al escenario y trate de convencerlo de salir con usted ¿alguna de ustedes serán capaces de domar a este chico?- presentaba Gakupo con un traje de gala, ante todo la escuela, para todos fue la forma más fácil de conseguir a alguien para Kaito, por alguna razón en el centro del escenario se encontraba Kaito amarrado a una silla

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- se preguntó Miku, hace unos momentos todos estaban reunidos y ahora ocurría esto su vida no era normal

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUI! Gakupo juro que te matare- grito Kaito se demostraba tanto su enojo que parecía que en cualquier momento escupiría fuego, Gakupo ignoraba al peli azul prácticamente secuestrado

-bien empecemos- una chica apareció en el escenario tenía una mirada dominante, su cabello era de un fuerte rojo, sus ojos del mismo color, parecía peligrosa, varias personas parecían temerle

-Juon Kiku De la clase 2-D- ella se acercó seductoramente al Kaito desinteresado

-Kaito-sama creo que tú y yo somos tal para cual, formarías muy bien parte de mi grupo- dijo ella en un tono muy sensual que sería difícil resistir para un pervertido

-no estoy interesado- respondió el con claro desinterés, el público quedo sorprendido

-rechazo a Juon-senpai de verdad es un temerario- comentaba una de las tantas personas que fue a ver lo que pasaba

-¿¡COMO QUE NO!? Maldito idiota- empezó a zarandearlo para hacerlo reaccionar un poco, Gakupo tuvo que llamar a seguridad, luego de que ella lograra escapar…

-Luka, Rin-llamaba Miku a sus dos amigas que desaparecieron de la nada, entre tanto público era difícil verlas, luego de que Kaito rechazara a más de 20 chicas, hubiera corazones rotos, una que otra enfurecida, y que trataran de violarlo, Gakupo tomo su walkki tooki (no sé si así se escribe XP)

-Rin, Luka empecemos con el plan B- aviso el recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa

-Gakupo ya ríndete, no aceptare a nadie- dijo Kaito con una sonrisa confiada, era verdad el no aceptaría a ninguna chica (o eso creía)

-ya veremos Kaito-kun- Gakupo formo una sonrisa maliciosa ante eso

-Gakupo-san estamos en un problema- avisaba Rin en el otro lado de la línea

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el al oír como forcejaban o había una pelea era difícil saber

-ella se está negando- explico la rubia con una gota al estilo anime

-y es algo fuerte- completo Luka tratando de retener a una persona no se sabía quién era ya que tenía tapada la cara por una bolsa (secuestro D:)

Gracias a un descuido de Luka ella o él pudo lograr escapar, se quitó la bolsa de la cabeza demostrando que era Miku, aunque era algo oscuro se podía notar que llevaba algo diferente al uniforme, miro hacia atrás y vio como Rin y Luka trataban de atraparla

-Miku-nee no huyas es por tu bien- exclamo Rin al ver como había subido hasta más arriba del escenario, Miku empezó a caminar por ese pequeño puente de acero que aparecían encima del escenario, solo que nadie se percató porque el telón lo cubrí a todo

-¿es por mi bien ponerme una bolsa en la cabeza, y desnudarme a la fuerza para ponerme este vestido?- pregunto ella con la respiración agitada, a las dos chicas se les corrió una gota por la sien

-etto… si, pero eso no importa es peligroso ven aquí- dijo Luka tratando de alcanzarla con su mano, ella retrocedió un poco más, sabía que sería algo malo si volvía, por un movimiento en falso tropezó haciéndola caer, pero antes se sostuvo de una cuerda, aunque no parecía que fuera a resistir mucho "¿Por qué me paso esto ahora?" se preguntó enojada sintiendo su vista borrosa

-¡Kaito!- grito ella llamando la atención del mencionado, quien miro hacia arriba viendo la situación, una gran preocupación lo invadió, con toda la fuerza que tenía se levantó con sus dos piernas y rompió la silla contra la pared, justo a tiempo ya que Miku no aguanto más y empezó a caer, por suerte logro atraparla, pero debido a la velocidad en la que iba él también se tropezó pero logro protegerla, Luka y Rin suspiraron aliviadas ante esto, Miku abrió los ojos viendo a su salvador, sintió una extraña calidez venir de el

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el tranquilizándose al verla ilesa

-sí, gracias- respondió ella con un gran sonrojo dándose cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraban, Kaito noto que no estaban solos, todo el público aplaudió ante esa gran escena, Kaito la ayudo a levantarse

-¡la nueva pareja: una chica con un gran corazón y un chico…!- pero fue de repente golpeado por un enojado Kaito, mandándolo al público que en vez de atraparlo lo dejaron caer en el frio suelo, Luka y Rin chocaron sus puños en señal de éxito

-¡NO somos pareja!- exclamaron los dos al ver como el público los veía de una forma muy romántica.

Ya a la hora de la salida cada uno tomo su camino a casa

-nos vemos luego Kaito- se despidió Miku con una sonrisa, Kaito hizo lo mismo, así que Miku se fue corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta a la de él, llegando hasta una lujosa limosina

-Miku-sama su padre quiere hablar con usted- aviso el chofer ella asintió mientras formaba un gesto de tristeza, Kaito noto la limosina y se sorprendió era raro ver una cerca

-¿será alguien famoso?- le restó importancia a eso y siguió caminando…

Miku llego hasta una gran mansión, permanecía seria sentía que algo malo pasaría, como siempre una fila de sirvientes la esperaban saludándola normalmente, ella devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa forzada, no quería que se preocuparan por ella

-¿desea algo Ojou?- pregunto una chica que parecía de la misma edad que ella, ella solo negó con la cabeza, llego hasta una gran puerta perfectamente hecho, no necesito tocar para entrar, la sala era espaciosa, había dos personas sentadas en el centro en elegantes muebles, era una señora de cabello como el de Miku, lo llevaba suelto y era más ondulado, vestía esos vestidos costosos que solo se ven pocas veces, y que valían más que una casa, y al lado de ella un señor tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, el color de su cabello era color negro y parecía tener canas.

-estoy en casa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa fingida

-qué bueno que hayas llegado temprano, tenemos un tema del cual hablar- empezó a hablar la mujer

-debe ser muy importante como para que me hayan llamado aquí, madre-comento ella

-y si lo es, iremos a la casa de un viejo amigo que tiene una gran empresa y tiene un hijo…-explico el hombre pero fue interrumpido por Miku

-Padre, ya te he dicho varias veces que no quiero casarme con un desconocido solo para favorecer su empresa *suspiro* yo quiero estar con alguien por amor, si no pueden entender eso pues ya no quiero pertenecer a esta familia- explico Miku, dejando a los dos adultos con la boca cerrada

-si fueras más como tu hermano, no hubiéramos pensado en eso-ella oculto su mirada ante este cometario, cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, subió rápidamente las largas escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando entro se apoyó contra la puerta, cayendo lentamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así?- se preguntó con tristeza, oculto su cara entre sus piernas, empezó a sollozar, sabía que su familia tenía mucha influencia en la ciudad, además de las más poderosas, recordaba a su hermano quien siempre la supero, viviendo así tras su sombra, su familia la solía tratar como si fuera la de menos importancia.

_FLASHBCAK:_

Una pequeña Miku se encontraba explorando su jardín hasta que oye unos sonidos fuera de lo usual, al asomarse por el arbusto ve a 2 chicas, una rubia y la otra peli rosa

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto ella haciendo sorprender a las dos niñas

-lo sentimos no sabíamos que habían personas aquí- se disculpó la rubia

-es verdad lo sentimos, prometemos irnos- dijo la peli rosa con claro arrepentimiento, cuando estaban listas para irse…

-no tranquilas, me preguntaba si ¿podían quedarse a jugar un rato?- pregunto la pequeña Miku, las dos chicas se miraron entre si

-¡nos encantaría!- exclamaron felices las dos, desde ese momento se volvieron las mejores amigas, sus padres nunca supieron nada, unos años después lograba salir de casa (bueno se escapaba) para salir con sus amigas, incluso conocía al gemelo de Rin quien parecía el hermano mayor, hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que era tan poca atención que le prestaban que pudo cambiarse de escuela

_FIN FLASHABACK_

-desearía que alguien viniera a animarme- susurro para sí misma mientras se levantaba, se limpió un poco las lágrimas y vio hacia su ventana, el cielo le parecía tan hermoso ese día a pesar de su humor, sintió como tocaban la puerta así que decidió ver quien era, vio que era un chica que llevaba el uniforme de todos lo que trabajaban ahí

-¿quisiera algo? Miku-sama- pregunto inclinándose un poco, ella solo pidió un postre, noto que ya estaba atardeciendo así que decidió cambiarse de ropa.

Miku por primera vez en un largo tiempo, estaba soñando, bueno más bien parecía que fueran recuerdos de su infancia. Miku se levantó con algo de pereza, noto que ya dentro de poco tendría que ir a la escuela así que salió de su habitación, pero antes de poder llegar a las escaleras sintió sus piernas débiles, empezó a toser y como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran ido cayó al suelo

-Kaito- musito ella en medio de su dolor, por suerte una empleada encontró a Miku, noto como Miku estaba ardiendo en fiebre, así que pidió ayuda.

En cambio Kaito se preguntaba como lo iba a sermonear Miku por no haber ido a Dreamwonderland, bueno ayer tuvo problemas con su padre así que era una buena excusa

-hola Kaito-kun- saludo Gakupo, ganándose una mirada de odio por el mencionado

-vamos no te enojes, ahora tus fanáticas no te perseguirán más- Kaito suspiro rendido

-de acuerdo- Gakupo sonrió victorioso de ante esa respuesta

-es una pena que Miku-san no pueda venir hoy- comento Gakupo haciendo sorprender a Kaito

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto tratando de no sonar tan interesado

-parece que está enferma- respondió el, Kaito sonrió un poco hoy tendría el día libre pero por dentro de verdad quería verla.

A la salida por alguna extraña razón, Luka y Rin lo secuestraron

-¿A dónde me llevan?-pregunto enojado ellas no respondieron solo lo jalaban de los brazos, hasta que llegaron a la estación de tren

-hola Kaito-kun- saludo Gakupo al verlo

-alguien me puede decir ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto nuevamente con fastidio

-iremos a ver a Miku-chan- respondió Luka

-¿Por qué me tuvieron que secuestrar?- pregunto el

-porque a Miku-nee de verdad le importas así que pensamos que la haría feliz verte- respondió Rin tomándolo de los hombros

-si de verdad te importa vendrás con nosotros- declaro Luka mirándolo fijamente

-de acuerdo iré- dijo el rendido, pero que podía hacer por dentro se preocupaba por esa torpe chica, todos se subieron al tren, Luka y Rin se miraron entre si y asintieron

-bueno le contaremos algo importante que deben saber de Miku- comento Rin

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Haruka: al fin vemos como es la vida de Miku, si esta historia está llena de tragedias, así que no me culpen si terminan llorando, los leo el próximo capitulo…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DREAMWONDERLAND **_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**CUIDADOS**_

**Haruka: si han entrado aquí, tiene derecho a participar por un sexy Kaito *aparece un Kaito amordazado***

**Rin: no crees que es algo extremo? ¬¬**

**Luka: es la única manera de que más personas lean esta historia, a sino tendre que tomar medidas extremas *un fondo de fuego aparece***

**Rin: sera mejor alejarme de esas dos...**

**Haruka: espero que disfruten este raro capitulo!**

-bueno les contaremos- los dos chicos escuchaban atentamente

-conocimos a Miku-chan cuando por accidente nos metimos en su jardín, ella nos invitó a jugar y así es como empezamos a ser amigas- relato Luka con una sonrisa nostálgica

-pero, su familia era una de las más ricas y poderosas de Japón, como era lógico no era muy fácil que sus padres aceptaran su amistad con nosotras, razón por la cual era muy difícil vernos, pero de todos modos siempre estábamos con ella, siempre tenía una mirada solitaria, por lo que no pudimos evitar querer estar con ella siempre- Rin suspiro ante esto último que dijo

-a pesar de que Miku-chan siempre se muestre feliz, ella oculta un gran dolor en su corazón, adiaba su ambiente, sus padres no le prestaban atención, vivía siempre bajo la sombra de su hermano, y por alguna razón cada vez que se enferma suele ser de gravedad- relataba Luka con una gran frustración en su mirada

-algo de lo que nunca supimos fue cuando la vimos llorando en su habitación, se aferró a nosotras y dijo "quiero seguir viendo el mundo", se desahogó todo un rato, nunca supimos porque dijo eso, pero desde ese día siempre trata de mostrarse alegre y con energías para todo-termino de explicar Rin, el resto del viaje estuvieron callados, Kaito fue uno de los que más se sorprendió ante esto, se sentía un total idiota por creer que ella vivía casi igual que el…

Llegaron a la estación, las chicas los condujeron hasta una gigantesca mansión

-esta es la mansión más grande que he visto en mi vida- exclamo impresionado Gakupo, hasta que Luka y Rin los arrastraron hasta la parte trasera, lo que parecía ser una cerca, en realidad era una puerta perfectamente camuflada, después de pasar por ahí llegaron hasta debajo de una ventana, Luka saco la escalera

-vigilen- ordeno Rin y los dos asintieron

-bien, ya pueden subir- aviso Luka desde arriba, cuando ya todos subieron, abrieron la puerta que conectaba con el balcón y entraron a una habitación perfectamente organizada

-chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Miku impresionada por la inesperada visita, tenía su largo cabello suelto que llegaba hasta el suelo y una pijama de color azul claro

-vinimos a verte, estábamos preocupadas- respondió Rin mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga

-es verdad, sentimos la intromisión- dijo Gakupo inclinándose levemente

-no pensé que vendrías Kaito-comento Miku, mirándolo con una tierna cara

-bueno estaba un poco preocupado por ti- respondió el mirando hacia otro lado para que ella no notara su sonrojo

-creo que ya sabemos la debilidad de Kaito-comento Luka cerca de Gakupo, este solo asintió, todos se tensaron al oír como tocaban la puerta

-Miku-sama ¿se encuentra todo bien?- pregunto una empleada abriendo la puerta

-claro que si- respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa

-oí unos sonidos raros ¿está segura?- volvió a preguntar indecisa

-claro que si solo era la televisión- contesto, la empleada la miro con desconfianza al ver el televiso apagado

-entonces ¿por qué está apagado?- Miku tuvo que pensar en una respuesta rápido

-lo apague cuando tocaste- ella dio otra mirada de desconfianza antes de irse, Miku al ver la puerta cerrarse, dio un largo suspiro de alivio

-no puedo respirar- musito Rin, acto seguido salió del armario, pero como estaban tan apretados todos cayeron encima uno de los otros, luego de recomponerse Rin fue la primera en levantarse

-Miku-nee quiero leer tu novela- exclamo Rin con felicidad

-solo pude hacer dos capítulos- dice Miku provocando que la rubia hiciera un pequeño puchero

-no sabía que escribías, Miku-san- comento Gakupo

-bueno es una forma de desahogarme, y no pude evitarlo solo vino de mi imaginación- respondió ella con un poquito de vergüenza

-si su historia es muy interesante, trata de un amor imposible- relato Luka, haciendo avergonzar a la peli aqua

-si es sobre una princesa del sol y un príncipe de la luna, es algo muy interesante- comento Rin poniendo su vista nuevamente en las hojas que tenía en mano

-esa historia… creo que se me hace conocida- comento Kaito, dejando sorprendidos a los otros

-puede ser que haya una historia similar- contesto Luka al ver la cara de los otros

-si puede ser eso- siguió el juego Gakupo, Kaito no dijo nada más, pero esa historia era mas bien de su mente, pocas veces solía tener sueños que tenían que ver con esa princesa del sol de la que mencionaba Miku en su historia, pero decidió guardárselo para sí mismo, Kaito aprovecho que Miku estaba hablando con Gakupo y empezó a mirar que había escrito, era un poema pero no pudo terminar ya que alguien le quito el papel que tenía en mano

-no sabía que fueras un mirón- regaño Miku, le daba vergüenza que alguien mirara las cosas que escribía

-no sabía que te sintieras así- comento Kaito en un tono que solo ella podía oír, haciéndola sorprender un poco, Miku de repente se sintió algo mareada, por suerte Kaito logro tomarla a tiempo

-Miku-chan- exclamo Luka al verla así

-deberías descansar- sugirió Kaito en una voz calmada, ella asintió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, quedándose así dormida en los brazos de Kaito

-deberíamos irnos y dejarla tranquila- dijo Kaito mientras ponía a Miku en la cama y la arropaba

-Kaito es… ¡tan kawaii!- exclamo Rin enternecida por la imagen, dejando a Kaito con una cara de confusión

-es verdad Kaito-kun siempre es muy dedicado a Miku-chan- comento Luka asintiendo con la cabeza

-al menos ya sabemos su debilidad- decía Gakupo en un tono burlón, por aquellos comentarios hicieron sonrojar a Kaito fuertemente

-no puedo evitarla ella es tan torpe, y tiene algo que evite que sea malo con ella-comento sin pensar, se sonrojo a enormes niveles al ver a sus tres amigos totalmente enternecidos

-Kaito-kun me equivoque, eres perfecto para Miku-nee- exclamo Rn mientras lo abrazaba

-¡urusai! Mejor vámonos antes de que nos descubran- volvió a decir el algo fastidiado, cuando salieron de la mansión, después de salir perfectamente con sus habilidades ninjas, todos se dirigían a la estación de tren

-creo que Miku-chan se vería muy linda en traje de novia-comento Luka en una extraña fantasía de la boda de Kaito y Miku

-yo sería el padrino- dijo Gakupo, Kaito ya se estaba fastidiando de esa conversación

-ya les he dicho que entre Miku y yo no hay nada- exclamo el enojado

-pero quieres que pase algo- dijo Rin mirándolo sospechosamente

-si…. ¡claro que no!- exclamo el avergonzado, aunque por dentro no estaba muy seguro de su respuesta

-si claro- dijeron con sarcasmo….

Miku se levantó con algo de pereza noto que ya estaba atardeciendo, no le parecía raro que sus amigos se hubieran ido, aunque extrañaba aquella calidez que sintió cuando Kaito la abrazo, ante estos pensamientos se sonrojo enormemente, cuando por curiosidad le dio por ver en su escritorio, había una nota

"_Espero que te mejores, mañana te daré un delicioso pastel" _

La nota no estaba firmada, pero pensó que debía ser por parte de Rin o Luka, sonrió al ver que tenía amigos que se preocuparan por ella. Luego de comer algo y escribir un poco, creyó que ya era hora de ir como todos los días a Dreamwonderland, esperaba que Kaito no faltara esa vez.

Apareció justo al frente de la puerta de la corte de ensueño del otro lado podía oír ciertos quejidos y risas, cuando abrió la puerta Mako se abalanzo sobre ella

-Miku-chan creí que no te volvería a ver- decía mientras lloraba exageradamente, Miku miro hacia dónde venían los quejidos, lo primero que noto fue como Defoko tenía retenido a Kaito mientras Teto le pintaba la cara con un marcador de colores, ante esta escena Miku no pudo evitar reírse

-¡no te rías!- exclamo el algo enfadado

-como no reírse si pareces aún más idiota de lo normal- respondió Mako ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del peli azul

-lo siento Kaito- se lamentó Miku quitándose unas lágrimas de por haberse reído tanto, Kaito en cambio estaba con la cara totalmente pintada

-eso te pasa por cuestionar a Teto- regaño ella, el solo bufo

-pero es absurdo ver a varios dragones en una fiesta, es imposible- se defendió el sintiendo una mirada de odio por parte de la peli rosa

-¡acaso quieres que te haga algo peor!- exclamo Teto con una pose amenazante

-no gracias- respondió el mientras tomaba a Miku de la muñeca y la arrastraba consigo para huir de la enojada Teto quien tenía su arco

"la llave está más cerca de lo que crees" escucho Miku en su mente se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia arriba

-¿Qué pasa Miku?- pregunto Kaito al ver que ella detuvo su paso

-no nada- respondió ella sonriente, mientras iba hacia el…

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Miku encontró un postre en su asiento

-Gakupo-san ¿sabes quién dejo esto ahí?- pregunto ella algo confundida

-creo que fue Kaito, ayer vi que se preocupó mucho por ti- respondió el recordando el mensaje y como Kaito paraba en cada pastelería a ver si había algo que estuviera a su medida

-ya veo- susurro ella con una sonrisa, en cambio Kaito se encontraba mirando el cielo azul acostado en la azotea, bueno era su sitio favorito, tenía una buena vista y no podía ser molestado por nadie, al recordar lo que hizo por Miku se sonrojo enormemente

-idiota, ¿ahora que pensara de ti?- se dijo a si mismo esperando que Gakupo no le hubiera comentado nada acerca de ello…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Haruka: ahora mismo estoy motivada a terminar esta historia….pero antes respond****rá uno feliz?****an ¿quieren un final triste o uno feliz?**

**Rin: no crees que la gente querra un final feliz?**

**Luka: bueno si lo piensas bien, a esto no le vendría mal algo de drama**

**Rin: pero aun así, creo que la gente preferirá el feliz, quien querria llorar?**

**Luka: una persona que necesita desahogarse o un masoquista en sentimientos**

**Haruka: veamos con el tiempo, dependiendo de su respuesta veré como hacer el final por eso les pregunto antes**

**¡Quiero agradecer a todos los que miran esta historia! No digo nombres porque puede ser alguien que no tenga una cuenta en fanfiction, de verdad me anima mucho ver que les guste la historia**


	7. Chapter 7

_**DREAMWONDERLAND**_

_**CONCURSO DE TALENTO**_

**Haruka: ¡odio tener que levantarme temprano! ¿Para qué rayos servirá el álgebra en esta vida?**

**Rin: Haruka-san deja de quejarte no puede ser tan malo**

**Luka: es verdad, deja de ser tan vaga *golpea a Haruka***

**Haruka: ok no los distraigo más con mi vida, así que disfruten el capitulo**

Todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de Gakupo, quien tenía una importante noticia que decir

-chicos la próxima semana es el festival de talentos, así que prepárense- aviso Gakupo y acto seguido todos se mostraron emocionados, Kaito se mostraba indiferente a eso ya que no le importa en absoluto

-Kaito ¿vas a participar?- pregunto Miku con una sonrisa

-claro que no- respondió y trato de seguir durmiendo

-acaso ¿no tienes ningún talento?- pregunto Miku con un puchero, no le agradaba mucho ser ignorada por el

-no te importa- contesto volviéndola a ignorar, ella enojada volvió a su asiento, Kaito podría ser tierno algunas veces y en otras era un total idiota, sonrió al recordad el gesto del pastel, de verdad había estado delicioso, acaso ¿era tan difícil pedir que el fuera más amable con ella?...

Se encontraban como todos los días en Dreamwonderland, estaban en los sueños realistas, por alguna razón en la selva

-nee Kaito- dijo ella llamándole la atención al peli azul quien se encontraba mirando algunos extraños animales

-quiero participar en el concurso- comento ella, Kaito la miro curioso

-¿Qué es un concurso?- pregunto Mako con una mirada de interés, mientras comía un pescado

-es donde demuestras en que eres mejor, mostrando todo lo que tienes- respondió Miku con gran determinación en su mirada

-entonces Kaito ganaría demostrando su idiotez- comento Mako con una sonrisa burlona

-¿pero que podrías hacer?- pregunto el mientras intentaba ahogar al gato en un lago cercano, Miku se puso a pensar sin grandes resultados

-¿Por qué no cantas?- sugirió Defoko llegando de la nada, ella negó frustrada

-no creo que pueda – respondió con una atmosfera negra a su alrededor

-si quieres te ayudo- dijo Kaito, mientras alejaba a Mako de que le aruñara la cara

-etto…Miku-san es buena demostrando sentimientos, estoy segura de que el canto es una forma de hacerlo- dijo Defoko manteniendo su actitud indiferente, haber estado tanto tiempo con Teto le había pegado algo de ser expresiva

-muchas gracias, Defoko-chan- agradeció Miku mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, Defoko se sonrojo un poco no era muy social que digamos

-no quiero interrumpir, pero creo que deberíamos huir- señalo Kaito al gran volcán que estaba a punto de hacer erupción, todos empezaron a correr, pero Kaito se dio cuenta de que Miku y Defoko ya no estaban a su lado, miro al cielo y vio como Mako las transportaba en una nube más grande

-¡Maldita al menos llévame contigo!- exclamo el enojado

-¡será mejor que te apresures si no quieres morí!- grito Mako con una actitud bromista, en efecto Kaito vio que la lava ya estaba detrás suyo "maldición otra vez aplastado" pensó con molestia, como era de esperarse despertó, hizo un gesto de enfado y luego susurro un –me las pagaras-.

Era otro nuevo día, Kaito y Miku se encontraban en el salón de música, para practicar un poco la canción, Miku llevaba consigo un libro que contenía la letra de la canción

-es bueno que hayas escrito la canción- comentó Kaito ella solo se avergonzó

-es que me encanta cantar, así que suelo escribir canciones- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-solo me falta la melodía, siempre fui mal tocando instrumentos- comento ella con una gota en la sien, Kaito se masajeo la sien

-entonces parece que también te ayudare en eso-dijo el dejando confundida a Miku, acto seguido tomo una de las tantas guitarras que habían ahí

-yo se tocar guitarra así que creo que eso podría ayudarte- sugirió el y ella asintió feliz

-Kaito, en serio muchas gracias- dijo ella abrazándolo, Kaito se avergonzó por esta acción

-¿Dónde aprendiste?- pregunto ella mirándolo con curiosidad

-bueno, cuando era niño mi abuelo tenía una tienda de instrumentos así que me enseño, era algo bueno podría sentirme al menos libre- respondió el con una sonrisa nostálgica

-debe estar orgulloso de ti- comento Miku con una gran sonrisa

-no sabía que Kaito podía tocar la guitarra- comento Rin entrando de la nada, junto a ella estaban Luka y Gakupo

-¿Por qué siempre aparecen de la nada?- se preguntó Kaito con una gota al estilo anime

-las chicas te amaran más al saber esto- comento Gakupo con una sonrisa burlona, Kaito solo lo miro con reproche

-Miku-chan también te ayudaremos- sentencio Luka con una sonrisa y una mirada de determinación (ya saben con fuego en sus ojos)

-nosotras también sabemos tocar algunos instrumentos- comento Rin con aires superiores

-esta es una banda interesante- dijo Gakupo al verlos reunidos

-pero ¿Cuál será el nombre?- pregunto, los cuatro miembros se vieron entre si

-no se- respondido Miku avergonzada

-tranquila Miku-nee luego pensaremos en eso- dijo Rin tratando de animar a su amiga

-más importante por ahora es hacer la canción- dijo demandante Kaito

-Kaito-kun tiene suerte de estar rodeado de 4 hermosas chicas- susurró Gakupo cerca de Kaito, ganándose un leve golpe de Kaito

-¿tú y Luka son novios?- pregunto Kaito interesado en la extraña relación de ellos, Gakupo se sonrojo levemente

-algo así, pero juro que la enamorare- respondido rascándose la mejilla, mientras miraba a Luka, una sonrisa surco su rostro….

Luego de estar ensayando una semana entera con retrasos, accidentes y una que otra pelea estúpida, finalmente llegó el momento del espectáculo, había mucho público esta vez, razón por la cual a Miku le empezó a dar pánico escénico

-tranquila todo saldrá bien- dijo Kaito tratando de animarla un poco

-sí, no los decepcionare- exclamo ella, dejaría atrás su temor habían estado trabajando muy duro como para que todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

-ella (o el) fue Ritsu Namine demostrándonos su gran destreza con el piano- presento Gakupo con su traje de gal (que hizo que varias chicas gritaran de emoción), Ritsu salió del escenario, habían varios rumores sobre que ella era en realidad un hombre

-ahora el grupo conformado por 4 miembros… ¡VOCALOID!- exclamo el peli morado, el telón se levantó mostrando a los 4 integrantes de vocaloid, Miku llevaba una blusa blanca con un chaleco rosa claro, además tenía un gran moño rojo amarrado al cuello, sus dos coletas eran recogidas por dos listones rosados, tenía unas medias que llegaban hasta sus muslos y unos zapatos color negro; Rin usaba una blusa blanca con mangas de color negro, junto a una falda del mismo color, Luka vestía con una camisa de manga larga color blanco y debajo una blusa rosada, llevaba una falda negra algo larga, y por ultimo Kaito vestía muy sexy (cualquier chica moriría al verlo) llevaba un abrigo delgado color negro que era algo largo, con una camisa azul debajo, con su bufanda del mismo color, unos pantalones negro, prácticamente todas las chicas tuvieron un derrame nasal al verlo, gritaron eufóricas, porque además de estar el chico mas (violable) popular de la escuela, estaban tres de las chicas más lindas, obviamente todos se emocionaron ante el espectáculo que podrían dar todos se impresionaron al ver que tan bien podían tocar aquellos instrumentos (cancion: Dear You, supercell)

_Anata wa ima doko de nani moshite imasuka? _

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka? _

La voz de Miku era tan suave que todos se sintieron muy relajados ante aquella melodia

_Ima mamade watashi no kokoro wo umetei ta mono _

_Ushinate hajimete kitsuita _

_Konani mo watashi wo sasete kurete ita koto _

_Konani mo egao wo kurete ita koto _

_Ushinate shima tada isshou wo _

_Todetsu nodaku o wo kisuite toki modo sou wo to hishiini, demo-_

_nobashite mo gaku keredo; naru de kaze no yo wo ni suri rukede todoki sou wo de todoka nai _

_Kodoku to setsudou ni mune wo shimtesu kenune _

_Kokoro ga toware sou ni naru keredo _

_Omoi nani nokoru anata no egao nouga watatshi wo itsumo hageba shitekureru _

_Mo ishido ano koro ni modorou _

_Kouno wa kito dai djoubu _

_Itsumo sobare wa datte ijou wo _

_Anata ta mo suru sobade _

_Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka? _

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka? _

_Itsumo no yori egao de itekuru masuka? _

_Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru_

Termino de cantar y todos aplaudieron eufóricos, Miku tenía una gran voz, parecía tener fututo como cantante, como ellos eran los últimos se tuvo que elegir al ganador, Miku apretaba fuertemente la mano de Kaito, por los nervios que tenia

-y el ganador es… ¡VOCALOID!- exclamo el entregándoles el premio, Miku de la emoción tenia lágrimas en los ojos

- si estas feliz demuéstralo- dijo el peli azul acto seguido Miku abrazo a Kaito, quien gustoso le correspondió, hubo una gran celebración, por su primera victoria, como ya era tarde y algunos se encontraban algo cansados, Kaito se dispuso a acompañar a Miku, ya que pensó que seria mala idea dejarla sola…

-nee Kaito ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones?- sugirió ella con una sonrisa

-sería buena idea- respondido el, hasta que lanzo una mirada de desconfianza hacia unos arbustos cercanos

-parece ser que alguien también quiere acompañarnos- comento mirando el arbusto, noto como 3 personas salían de ahí (creo que no necesitamos saber quiénes eran XD)

-les dije que arruinaríamos su momento- regaño Luka a los otros dos

-pero fue tan inevitable- dijo Rin con una gran emoción

-es verdad, quería confirmar si Kaito y Miku eran algo mas- ante este comentario del peli morado, los dos mencionados se sonrojaron

-sería mejor si fuéramos todos juntos- dijo Miku con una sonrisa de un ángel, haciendo sonrojar a Kaito, y que Luka y Rin no se pudieran aguantar las ganas de abrazarla….

-y así es como gane el concurso- termino de relatar Miku, a una Yuki quien se encontraba sentada en sus piernas, Yuki quedo muy impresionada por la historia

-eres genial Miku-nee- exclamo la pequeña Kaai con una mirada de total respeto en Miku, después de eso se pudo visualizar a un Kaito corriendo de una Teto con un arco tratando de dispararle

-¡vuelve aquí!- exclamo ella con enfado

-claro que no- respondido el esquivando otra flecha que casi le da a Dell, Miku hace un gesto de molestia ante esto

-Kaito que te dije de molestar a Teto- regaño ella parándose frente a él, evitando que el pudiera escapar

-pero ella comenzó- se defendió el, mientras tenía una mano detrás de la nuca, todos rieron disimuladamente ante esto, Miku era la única que lograba hacer que Kaito pudiera hacer algo útil, a pesar de ser una molestia para el…

_**CONTINUARA-….**_

**Haruka: lo siento si me demoro, pero la escuela me absorbe,**

**Luka: solo eres una exagerada *empieza una lucha de miradas***

**Rin: -_-U como ellas no están disponibles entonces yo me encargare de cerrar este capitulo**

**L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK: Yuma no importa si no puedes calmarla, las mujeres debemos demostrar nuestros sentimientos, algún día se le pasara, si es una lástima de que no haya alguien igual a Kaito aquí en mi país, solo varios hombres idiotas, gracias por seguir esta historia (y a los demás por supuesto) **

**¡LOS VEO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**Advertencia: el próximo capítulo habrá algo impactante, los dejare con la duda *hace una risa malvada***


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**SHOISHITSU**_

**Haruka: creo que este es uno de los capítulos más importantes de la historia, por eso lo quería subir en cuanto pudiera, asi que...**

**Rin: ¿piensas olvidarnos?**

**Haruka: ¿p-por qué lo dices? ^^U**

**Luka: no nos querías incluir en la presentación del capítulo *un fondo de fuego aparece detrás de Luka***

**Haruka: claro que no "maldición quien las dejo salir" *Haruka corre por su vida mientras Konata disfrutaba de la vista***

**Konata: eso le pasa por desafiarme, ¡disfruten el capitulo!**

"Todo fue mi culpa" susurro mirando hacia el viento mirando la carta que tenía en sus manos….

Ese día se suponía que era normal, era de esos días en que la rutina no cambiaba mucho, pero todo fue diferente aquella vez, era en la hora de del almuerzo en donde se habían reunido todos ellos juntos

-oigan oí que va a haber un festival- comento Rin con una gran sonrisa

-Ok, ¡chicos vamos a divertirnos!- exclamo Miku levantando su mano

-no me metan en esto- alego Kaito fingiendo fastidio

-vamos Kaito sería interesante- trato de convencer Gakupo a Kaito

-ah verdad, lo siento chicos no puedo- dijo Miku con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, todos se quedaron confundidos respecto a esto

_FLASHABCK:_

Miku se encontraba reunidos con sus padres, quienes tenían un gesto de seriedad en su rostro

-Miku hoy tendrás que conocer a tu prometido- ordeno el padre de ella, justo cuando iba a decir algo al respecto su madre la interrumpe

-sabes que tu trabajo es este, llevar la descendencia de la familia y es mejor si es un hombre de clase noble- explico su madre con una actitud indiferente

-¡pues ya no quiero pertenecer a esta familia!- susurro ella antes de salir, apretó sus puños aguantando toda su ira contenida, a veces le parecía que para sus padres ella solo era una muñeca que podían controlar a su antojo.

_Fin flashback._

Ya acabando las clases Miku tenía planeado irse con sus amigas

-Lo siento Miku-nee, tengo una reunión familiar, así que no me podre ir contigo hoy- se disculpó Rin, Miku miro a Luka esperando una respuesta

-tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo- respondió Luka ante la mirada de Miku, ella hizo un puchero molesta

-tranquila, mañana te prometo que iremos de compras- dijo Rin en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor, se despido de las dos chicas y luego miro a Kaito

-¿me acompañarías?- pregunto ella con una mirada tan tierna que le fue irresistible a Kaito

-lo siento, pero hoy tengo algo importante que hacer- respondió el, inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver la cara de Miku

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?- pregunto ella, debería ser una cosa muy importante como para dejarla sola

-tengo que ir a visitar a alguien- respondió el con una mirada triste, Miku no necesito preguntar a quien se refería, solo sonrió y se despidió de el

-pero tu casa queda por aquí- dijo el, ella se puso nerviosa

-es un atajo- respondió, Kaito decidió no decir nada, mañana le preguntaría sobre el tema, pero a veces las cosa no son como esperamos….

Como esa noche fue a Dreamwonderland, se encontraba sentado junto a Miku, mirando el hermoso atardecer en un hermoso lugar, Mako se había dormido en las piernas de Miku así que no molestaría por un rato

-nee, Kaito ¿Qué pasaría si fuera la última vez que nos viéramos?- pregunto Miku, Kaito quedó algo intrigado por esto

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto sin poder evitar sentir preocupación

-no es nada, solo imaginaciones mías- dijo ella tratando de no hacerlo preocupar más, esa fue la última vez que hablaron, luego de eso no la vio todo el fin de semana, podía ser porque ella estaba de viajes, no quería creer demás cosas en ese momento, era tan idiota en aquel entonces, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si solo la hubiera acompañado ese día? Pero él hubiera no existe…

Kaito decidió no preocuparse (aunque por dentro se moría por saber si Miku se encontraba bien), estaba en la azotea como siempre, llego más temprano de lo normal, ya que cada vez más odiaba su ambiente, cuando menos piensa sienten como la puerta se abre bruscamente, voltea a ver y va a Luka y a Rin agitadas, lo más lógico era pensar que había pensado en algo pero no creía que podría ser esa noticia

-Miku…. Desapareció- en ese momento sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto ahora si con notoria preocupación

-no lo sabemos, no contesta sus mensajes, no está en casa, nadie la ha visto desde la última vez que hablamos con ella- respondió Luka tratando de mantenerse tranquila, su mejor amiga acababa de desaparecer no quería empeorar más la situación

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Rin al verlo caminar hacia la puerta

-obviamente a buscarla- respondió manteniendo una mirada más fría que el hielo….

Salido no le importaban las clases, no le importaba nada en ese momento, solo quería encontrar a Miku "espero que solo sea una broma" pensó en ese momento, pero no siempre las cosas son como pensamos, busco por toda la ciudad, pregunto por ella incluso se metió en algunas peleas solo por tener respuestas pero, nada de eso funciono, aquella noche esperaba encontrarla en Dreamwonderland, pregunto si había ido al menos en el día, pero obtuvo respuestas muy desfavorables, todos empezaron a buscar, los más preocupados eran Kaito y las gemelas, los padres de Miku solo se movían a través del dinero pensando que eso podría ser la solución a todo, buscaron incluso en otras ciudades, aeropuertos, estaciones de trenes, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba; parecía que la tierra se tragó a Miku.

"por favor, vuelve con tu sonrisa que dice que todo está bien" pedio el con frustración, enojo, tristeza, pero más que todo arrepentimiento, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado si no la hubiera dejado sola, seguía yendo a Dreamwonderland, luchaba contra las pesadillas buscando una respuesta que la pudiera llevar hacia ella, pero todos los días eran los mismos resultados. Kaito nunca pensó que se daría cuenta cuanto le haría falta, ella era la chica que lo había sacado de la oscuridad, que le dio razones para seguir con su patética vida, ahora que se daba cuenta de ello, parecía que fue solo un sueño.

Un año ha pasado desde el día en que Miku Hatsune había desaparecido, entre más tiempo pasaba habían menos posibilidades y las esperanzas se desvanecían….

-¡Maldición!- alego Kaito golpeando un árbol y en la otra mano llevando uno de los carteles con la cara de Miku

-Kaito, será mejor que descanses- sugirió Kaito, estaba preocupado por Miku pero a la vez por Kaito por obvias razones

-no, todavía no-musito el débilmente mientras su mirada era ocultada por su flequillo

-ha pasado un año desde entonces, y ni siquiera hemos tenido una pista- dijo el peli morado con frustración tomándolo de un hombro

-cállate- mascullo Kaito quitándolo bruscramente

-Gakupo tiene razón, posiblemente este muer….- pero Luka fue interrumpida

-ella no está muerta- susurro el, negándose a aceptar la realidad

-ella no le gustaría verte así- comento Rin ella fue de las más afectadas en el caso

-no sabes nada- exclamo Kaito enojado

-tu tampoco –respondió Rin por soltando toda su ira acumulada, unas lágrimas empezaban a llenar sus ojos

-eso no me importa la encontrare- dijo decidido, Kaito era de aquellos que nunca eran capaces de demostrar sus sentimientos así que todas emociones mezcladas comenzaban hacer un efecto en el

-no quiero herirte pero creo que es hora de dejarla ir- comento Gakupo, Luka en cambio miraba la escena mientras abrazaba a Rin

-no puedo hacerlo- alego el con una mirada de tristeza

-él tiene razón, es momento de avanzar- dijo Luka, Kaito la miro en shock

-ustedes también…- susurro con impresión

-nosotras estamos tratando, pero no significa que Miku no nos importe- explico Rin con algunas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-debes sacar lo que lleves dentro- dijo Luka esperando una respuesta por parte de el

-vamos, ya es momento- dijo Gakupo mirándolo con tristeza, perder a una persona importante para ti de la nada era muy duro, pero algún día hay que tratar de seguir adelante, Kaito tratando de descargar todo golpeo el árbol con todas sus fuerzas, un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por su mano

-¿Cómo me piden eso? Ella me enseño apreciar la vida, a ver el mundo ¿Cómo me piden que olvide a la única persona que amo?- confeso el mientras varias lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

-no significa olvidarla, siempre estará en tu corazón, pero a veces uno debe dejar de aferrarse tanto al pasado- dijo Luka con pequeñas lagrimas

-¿crees que eres el único que está sufriendo? Para nosotras también fue doloroso, pero es hora de decir adiós- musito Rin arrodillándose en el suelo llorando

-es verdad ya no volverá- susurro para sí mismo mirando aquel cielo que siempre apreciaba.

KAITO P.O.V

Desde aquel día trate de seguir adelante, recordando todas las cosas que me hacían felices, siempre me apoyabas y me metías en planes raros que terminaban siendo divertidos para mí, han pasado 3 meses el tiempo paso muy rápido, recuerdo de aquel cielo que vi ese mismo día que decidí seguir adelante….

_FLASHBACK_

Recuerdo estar en un gran lugar parecía el paraíso por así decirlo, en este momento te veo, trate de alcanzarte pero no pude era algo raro, volteaste a verme y me sonreíste como siempre, aquella sonrisa que más ame de ti

-gracias, Kaito-susurraste

-es hora de despedirme correctamente, así que recuerda no romper nuestra promesa- en ese momento me das un leve beso en los labios.

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Ese sueño creo que aprecio en el momento correcto, me lamento cada día por no poder agradecerte, cada momento contigo los llevo conmigo, sigo manteniendo mi promesa, después de todo creo que se enojaría conmigo si llegara a hacer una estupidez, ¿quién lo diría? Al principio trataba alejarte per, ahora te quiero a mi lado, espero verte alguna vez, si es posible en ese momento me quedare siempre a tu lado, creo que soy algo idiota aun mantengo la esperanza de verte algún día….

_**FIN **_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Haruka: si lo se soy un asco en el drama, esto nunca sería un final, faltan aún más cosas, en realidad la primera vez que lo escribí (creo que hace un año) pensé que hice a Kaito muy exagerado, pero luego me di cuenta de que cualquier persona actuaria así por perder a la persona que ama….**

**?: ¿Qué paso con Rin-san y Luka-san? **

**Haruka: tranquila Mokoa, les di su castigo *Mokoa tiembla ante la peligrosidad que emanaba Haruka***

**Konata: ¿no crees que tienes muchas personalidades?**

**Haruka: si quieres me deshago de ti**

**Konata: mejor me callo TWT**

**Mokoa: etto… es la primera vez que me presento, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, Haruka-san de verdad se esforzó en esto, así…etto…. !No puedo hacerlo! *sale corriendo fuera del escenario***

**Haruka: lo siento es que es muy tímida, además es demasiado Kawaii, los leo en alguno de mis otros fanfics**

**PD: Mokoa es una chica de baja estatura, tiene el pelo largo de color castaño atado en una media cola con un listón rosa claro, usa unas gafas y sus ojos son de color cafés, viste un uniforme de colegiala**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**IGUAL AL DIA EN QUE TE CONOCI**_

**Konata: Miku murió es por eso que desapareció *un gran pez la golpea pòr la espalda***

**Luka: deja de arruinar las historias**

**Rin: ¡tú no deberías decirlo!**

**Haruka: tranquila chicas, no quiero que tener que llevarlas al calabozo *sonido de grillos* bien aquí el capítulo será algo confuso**

**Konata: como el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de Code Geass **

**Rin: pero van a disfrutarlo es muy romántico por así decirlo **

**Luka: pero a Haruka-san le gusta hacer sufrir a los demás, no creo que sea tan lindo**

**Haruka: ¬¬ gracias Luka por arruinarme, solo les digo ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

-desearía que todos pudieran seguir adelante, sería mejor si me olvidaran- susurro una voz, sentada en lo alto de un edificio mirando el gran cielo estrellado, su largo cabello danzaba junto al viento, en su voz se notaba algo de tristeza…

¿Alguna vez has sentido que olvidas algo importante? Eso es lo que sentía Kaito respecto a eso, despertó un día y sentía que debía hacer algo, tenía un extraño vacío en el corazón que no puedes explicar (es como parecido al hambre), como casi todos los días iba la escuela, algunos días después de salir tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de videojuegos, ahorrando para dejar de vivir con su alcohólico padre

-buenos días, Kaito-kun- saludo Gakupo con una sonrisa, Kaito solo lo ignoraba siguiendo su camino al salón de clases

-¿acaso sigues enojado?- pregunto el ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte el peli azul

-no estoy enojado de que me hayas obligado a ir a una cita sorpresa- respondió con obvio sarcasmo

-pero Luka tenía una amiga que se sentía sola, ¿Por qué no presentarle al chico más deseado de la escuela? Tal vez hubiera ocurrido algo- respondió el con una sonrisa

-ya te he dicho de que no me interesa nadie- exclama el con fastidio, era su mejor amigo pero a veces deseaba enterarlo a 100 metros bajo tierra

-acaso ¿estás en el otro bando?- pregunto fingiendo sorpresa, lo último que se escucho fue un gran ruido parecido a un golpe

-¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto Luka mientras veía al objeto identificado como Gakupo clavado en la pared….

Cuando volvía a casa, por alguna razón quiso tomar un desvió por el parque, una figura se veía sentada en la fuente, él se acercó un poco más para ver quién sería, algo que le pareció extraño es cuando sintió esa sensación en el pecho como cuando estas emocionado por ver lo que puede haber, cuando visualizo mejor, vio a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida le recordaba mucho a alguien pero no podía saber quién era, noto como aquella chica estaba triste, sintió las ganas de saber la razón, pero pensó que seria muy extraño que un desconocido te empezara a hablar de repente, así que decidió volver a casa.

Como cada noche se encontraba en Dreamwonderland el lugar de los sueños, nunca supo la razón de cómo comenzó a ser un guardián del sueño, ni como Mako comenzó a ser su compañera, era algo molesta pero era algo divertida, entro a la corte de ensueño y se encontró con el mismo escenario de siempre: Yuki molestando a los demás, Hiyama trabajando, Dell haciendo el vago, Teto y Defoko hablando de cosas de chicas, Akaito tal vez estaba jugando con Yuki y Meiko quien estaba revisando unos papeles

-hola Kaito-saludo ella dándose cuenta de su presencia

-bienvenido onii-chan- saludo Yuki subiéndose a sus hombros

-veo que Kaito está algo distraído-comento Dell posando sus rojos ojos sobre el peli azul

-¿será una chica?- pregunto con un Teto con un aura rosa a su alrededor

-¡claro que no!...creo- responde el inseguro de su respuesta

-¿así que si es una chica?- pregunta Defoko sin quitar la vista de su libro

-algo así, ayer vi a una chica algo linda- respondió con un leve sonrojo todos en la corte de ensueño se quedaron sorprendidos

-¡Kaito le pareció linda una chica, va a ser el fin del mundo!- exclamo Akaito dramáticamente

-en serio es tan raro que no me interese en chicas?- pregunto con una gota en la sien

-incluso pensamos que eras del otro bando- respondió con una sonrisa el peli rojo ganándose un golpe de Kaito

-creo que deberían dejar de ser tan vagos todos ustedes- comento Hiyama, todos fingieron no escucharlo

-¿para qué me llamaste?- pregunto el con algo de fastidio por lo que acababa de pasar

-bueno te voy a presentar tu nueva compañera- respondió Meiko con una sonrisa

-sabes bien que puedo trabajar bien solo- dijo el, para él era un problema tener un compañero

-Kaito eres malo-menciono Mako comiendo su pescado

-no me refería a ti- explico el, Mako solo lo ignoro

-solo es para que ella se adapte un poco, creo que ya casi llega- explico Meiko con una casi invisible sonrisa nostálgica

-Kaito ¿sabías que si logras trabajar un tiempo aquí y no caer ante las pesadillas pude que tu más grande deseo se haga realidad?- dijo Akaito con un sonrisa de lado

-eso no me importa ahora- respondido el con un claro desinterés

-ah ya llego aviso Meiko y todos notaron como una chica entraba a la sala, Kaito se quedó sorprendido al verla, era aquella chica que había visto en la fuente no podía creer que estuviera allí

-un gusto a todos soy Hatsune Miku- se presentó con una gran sonrisa, Kaito se encontraba algo confundido, conocía ese nombre pero no podía recordar de donde

-Miku-chan ha estado unas veces aquí por eso quiero que la ayudes por un tiempo- ordeno Meiko con una sonrisa, Kaito gruño por lo bajo

-de acuerdo, solo espero que no causes problemas- respondió el, ella asintió sonriendo

-creo que Miku-chan podría ser mejor compañera que tu- dijo Mako acercándose a Miku

-si claro- respondido el ante el insulto de la Neko

-creo que ya deberíamos irnos- aviso Kaito saliendo del lugar y con una Miku siguiéndolo, llegaron hasta donde estaban las respectivas puertas de los sueños

-deberíamos ir por aquí- sugirió Miku señalando la puerta de los sueños fantásticos

-no lo creo, recuerda que ahora soy tu superior- dijo el retadoramente

-entonces le contare a Teto-chan de que odias la fantasía- dijo Mako con aires superiores

-en serio a veces me dan ganas de tirarte al rio-comentó Kaito rendido, ganándose un arañazo en la cara por parte del Neko

-ten cuidado Miku, él puede pegarte su estupidez- advirtió Mako, la peli aquí solo rio al ver como los dos formaban una divertida pelea.

Bueno el resto del día estuvieron haciendo diversas cosas, Kaito sintió ese día como un vacío en su corazón se llenara, era un pregunta a la que quería tener respuesta ¿Quién era esa chica? Y ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar?, no aceptaría tan fácil que aquella chica pudiera formar parte de su vida, pero a veces a la vida te da diferentes problemas que hacen que haga que aceptes lo contrario.

Como si fuera algo muy irónico Miku se presentó al día siguiente en su escuela, no pudo hablar con ella ya que estaba rodeada de personas haciéndole preguntas, ella no parecía incomoda por eso, decidió fingir que aquella chica solo estaría un tiempo en su vida y luego se marcharía como todas las personas lo hacen. De camino a casa Kaito decidió tomar un atajo por una fuente cercana, solía ser un sitio para disfrutar de la compañía de los demás, o tal vez un lugar tranquilo donde podrías meditar tus problemas, por eso ese era uno de sus sitios favoritos, cuando va pasando por allí nota una figura familiar, miro más de cerca y vio a Miku, tenía un gesto de tristeza como la otra vez, por alguna razón decidió acercarse a ella, se sentó justo a su lado

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sin poder mirarlo a la cara

-no lo sé- respondió con simpleza, ella lo miro de reojo

-últimamente ¿te has sentido algo extraño?- pregunto ella de repente ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del peli azul

-bueno desde hace un tiempo he sentido que he perdido algo muy importante, pero por alguna razón no lo puedo recordad, es algo extraño- soltó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por todo lo que le acababa de decir a alguien que a penas había conocido en un día

-¿eres feliz?- pregunto ella, él se quedó algo extrañado por todas aquellas preguntas

-creo que sí, últimamente he aprendido a apreciar más mi vida- respondió Kaito mirándola de reojo

-me alegro por ti, en estos momentos desearía ver a la persona que amo, quería ver si estaba cumpliendo su promesa- ante esto forma una sonrisa triste

-¿lo hizo?- pregunto el algo curioso

-sí, eso me hace feliz, pero desearía volver a formar parte de su vida, pero es imposible- respondió levantándose, antes de que Kaito pudiera preguntar la razón Miku se paró frente a él, le susurro unas palabras (los dejare con la intriga), Kaito noto como trataba de formar una sonrisa ya que su voz sonaba algo quebrada

-Gracias- susurro antes de irse, Kaito en ese momento sabía que si no hacía algo jamás la volvería a ver, rápidamente todos sus recuerdos volvieron, como la había conocido, lo que le habida ayudado, la promesa que se hicieron, todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, no podía creer que tan idiota había sido, la chica que estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo se estaba volviendo a ir, así que sin pensarlo corrió con todo lo que pudo hasta alcanzarla. "espero que puedas encontrar tu felicidad y tu motivo de vivir" aquellas palabras que le había dicho unos segundos atrás, no quería que fueran las ultimas que escuchara, esas palabras cobraron sentido, no entendía el motivo de porque la olvido pero, eso no le importaba en ese momento, cuando la alcanzo, la abrazo por la espalda fuertemente, Miku quedo sorprendida por aquella acción

-no te vayas….por favor- susurro el mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte, varias lagrimas comenzaron a caer, Miku solo le correspondió

-¿Por qué... no me dejas ir?- pregunto ella tratando de no llorar

-Miku tu eres la razón de que siga viviendo, te busque durante mucho tiempo, y no te perderé de nuevo- respondió el, chocando su mirada con la de la peli aqua, tenía algunos rastros de lágrimas pero no le importaba que ella las viera, Miku lo abrazo fuertemente desahogándose por todo aquel tiempo perdido, Kaito respondió al abrazo de tal manera que esperaba que no fuera un simple sueño

-Lo siento- dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos y con las mejillas sonrojadas

-solo no te alejes de mi lado- susurro el con una sonrisa, ella asintió, pero algo que Miku no esperaba es que Kaito puso sus labios sobre los de ella, formando un lindo y tierno beso como si fuera lo que más hubieran deseado en todo ese tiempo, ese beso que duro hasta que el sol se estaba poniendo, algo que siempre estaría en memoria de ambos….

-acaso ¿sol y luna nunca podrán juntarse?-susurro una voz femenina, quien tenía un arpa en mano, lo único que se notaba por el reflejo de la Luna era que llevaba un largo vestido blanco, y su pelo era color azul oscuro.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Haruka: ¡pregunta! ¿Por qué todos olvidaron a Miku? ¿Esta historia terminara bien? ¿Quién será la misteriosa mujer del final?**

**Rin: todas esas respuestas serán respondidas el siguiente capitulo**

**Luka: en el siguiente capítulo comenzara el arco final por así decirlo**

**Konata: si son muy sensibles preparen sus pañuelos para el ultimo capitulo**

**Mokoa: etto…chicas ¿no creen que es hora de terminar? **

**Haruka: espera un momento**

**Konata: debemos agradecer a los seguidores de esta historia**

**L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK: miren al final término bien, así que no hay necesidad de llorar **

**Rin: pero el ultimo capitulo Miku *le cierro la boca con una naranja***

**Haruka: cómo iba diciendo gracias por seguir esta historia, además el café es delicioso no se lo prohíban a L.N es sagrado y también a Fran-Kirigaya por leer, y a todos los otros lectores que leen pero no comentan**

**Luka: con esto nos despedimos amigos, hasta la próxima**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**REVIVIENDO LOS RECUERDOS**_

**Haruka: lo siento mucho por demorarme más de lo que suelo hacerlo *se inclina levemente***

**Luka: tuvimos que cambiar algunas cosas para que quedaran a nuestro gusto, además el final tuvimos que cambiarlo por ciertas razones**

**Rin: pero bueno les avisamos que ya faltan 2 o un capitulo para acabar con esta historia *salta de felicidad***

**Mokoa: etto, minna-san debemos dar un anuncio importante pero será al final del capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

Después de esa hermosa declaración (la cual muchos amaron) Miku se dirigía a la casa de Kaito, la peli aqua parecía algo nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kaito al verla con la cabeza baja y levemente sonrojada

-nada, solo me preguntaba como reaccionaria tu padre- respondió ella mirándolo fijamente

-no te preocupes por eso, ya vivo solo- menciono el, Miku se mostró sorprendida por esto

-bueno seguí tu consejo y seguí adelante, ahora trabajo como….- dudo un momento en decirle pero al ver la tierna cara de curiosidad que puso Miku no pudo resistirse

-soy el guitarrista de una banda- término de decir con una sonrisa de lado, notando como Miku tenía un brillo en su mirada

-genial- susurro ella con impresión, hasta que recordó como los guitarristas eran muy codiciados entre las chicas

-¿no estuviste con otras?- pregunto con la mirada gacha

-claro que no, tu sabes que no me gustaría ser como mi padre- respondió el acariciando levemente la cabeza de la chica, la cual sonrió feliz, sonaría egoísta pero de verdad le alegraba saber que Kaito no había caído bajo los encantos de otras mujeres. Luego de una larga caminata llegaron hasta un edificio, entraron y subieron el ascensor hasta llegar al cuarto piso, Kaito saco sus llaves y entro a una de las tantas puertas que había, el apartamento era pequeño pero tenía todo lo necesario para una persona

-ponte cómoda, lo siento si no es como tu mansión- dijo Kaito notando como Miku miraba los alrededores

-está bien, me parece incluso más cómoda- respondió Miku curioseando por ahí, luego de unos minutos Kaito vino con algunas bebidas y ambos se sentaron en un sillón

-ahora dime ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en todo en este tiempo?- pregunto el peli azul notando como Miku se empezaba a poner nerviosa

-bueno tome un "poco" del dinero de mi padre, Salí a viajar por el mundo, dormía en hoteles, incluso llegue a dormir en los bosques fue algo muy divertido- respondió ella con una sonrisa

-por eso querías que te acompañáramos- menciono Kaito y Miku asintió

-pero luego me di cuenta de que todos ustedes estaban sufriendo así que le pedí a Meiko que borrara todos los recuerdos que tenían sobre mí, lo siento por eso- dijo Miku formando una sonrisa triste, poco a poco las cosas se volvían más claras

-¿cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Kaito

-bueno como sabes Meiko tiene un gran poder, y ella es capaz de cumplir un deseo a quienes ella quiera, así que me hizo ese favor- respondió ella

-además no todos me olvidaron, puede haber algunos casos en donde tengan unos recuerdos diferentes sobre mí- agrego ella, el peli azul le dio un sorbo a su bebida

-al menos ya estamos juntos, ya no tienes porqué preocuparte- comento Kaito con una sonrisa, mientras la acercaba más hacia su pecho

-tienes razón- susurro ella con una sonrisa, con un leve sonrojo en su mejilla, ya no le importaba que había pasado antes se sentía algo feliz saber que no era un sueño sentir a Miku entre sus brazos.

-por cierto no tengo donde quedarme- dijo Miku con una sonrisa nerviosa

-es verdad, además creo que sería raro que volvieras a casa de repente- comento Kaito recordando como los padres de ella no hicieron casi ningún esfuerzo por buscarla cuando desapareció, no quería que Miku tuviera que volver a vivir con ellos

-además tengo que comprar otro teléfono- susurro para sí misma al recordar como por un descuido había dejado su teléfono abandonado en algún lado

-uhmmm, pues no estaría mal que te quedaras- menciono Kaito sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, sonrojándose enormemente

-n-no lo mal intérpretes, es solo que sé que no tienes un lugar a donde ir- agregó el tratando de evitar la mirada de la peli aqua

-Gracias- exclamo ella mientras se abalanzaba hacia él, cayendo los dos al suelo….

-¿Cómo están Luka y Rin?- pregunto Miku mientras ambos iban caminando hacia la escuela

-bueno Luka comenzó una relación con Gakupo y Rin creo que también tiene novio pero no me acuerdo como se llama- respondió el

-se ve que la han pasado bien- comento con una sonrisa

-en realidad es algo molesto ver a Gakupo muy cariñoso con Luka por suerte ella lo pone a raya- menciono el recordando con fastidio todos esos momentos

-se ve que has sido muy cercano a Gakupo-san- comento Miku con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡no es así! Me obliga a ir a citas con desconocidas, utiliza mi título como "chico malo" para obtener todo lo que quiere, de verdad lo odio- exclamo el con una gran energía de enojo, a Miku se le corrió una gota en la sien ante tal respuesta.

Al llegar al salón notaron varias miradas curiosas sobre ellos, bueno no es tan normal ver al chico que ha rechazado más chicas, que tú en toda tu vida estuviera tomando la mano de la chica más popular aun siendo nueva, Kaito lanzo una mirada de total odio a Gakupo quien arruino el silencio incomodo aplaudiendo

-¡ahora por fin sé que Kaito no está en el otro bando!- exclamo de repente la mitad de los que estaban ahí se les corrió una gota al estilo anime y algunas chicas mordían exageradamente sus pañuelos envueltas en los celos al ver como Miku estaba felizmente tomando la mano del chico que siempre decía "no" a cualquier chica.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y Gakupo quería tener una reunión entre todos así que se reunieron en la azotea, y ahí vieron a Rin y Luka quienes, para sorpresa de Miku, casi no habían cambiado en ese tiempo; a excepción de que Rin tenía el cabello más largo y Luka se habida cortado su flequillo (como en la canción secret) las dos chicas se mostraron sorprendidas al ver a Miku y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzaron hacia ella, los dos chicos se impresionaron por aquella acción, Kaito pensando en que posiblemente no la recordara, y Gakupo porque no creía que se conocieran antes

-pensamos que nunca te veríamos- musito Rin mientras lloraba exageradamente

-¿Cómo se conocen?- pregunto Gakupo en ese momento las tres se separan

-bueno nos conocimos hace 5 años, éramos muy amigas pero ella se tuvo que mudar a otra parte- respondió Luka mientras volvía a abrazar a Miku sobreprotectoramente.

Cuando llego la hora de irse, decidieron ir a disfrutar en alguna parte como todo buen grupo de amigos, así que decidieron ir al parque de diversiones que quedaba en el centro comercial, las tres chicas estaban en un puesto de comidas

-no puedo creer que estés saliendo con Bakaito- comento Rin mientras le daba un mordisco a su algodón de azúcar

-será una mala influencia para ti, escuche que está en una pandilla- dijo Luka, Miku estaba sintiendo que esta situación ya la había vivido antes

-oigan saben que las puedo escuchar- alego Kaito algo molesto, pero fue cruelmente ignorado.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde, todos decidieron volver a sus casas, Kaito y Miku caminaban hacia su hogar, bueno a pesar de estar de novios un día ya estaban viviendo juntos, Kaito agradecía que ninguno de sus amigos se enterara de eso o sino estaría más que jodido, Miku tenía los dos brazos extendidos, como si de una niña se tratara, Kaito no puedo evitar sonreír al verla

-sabes Kaito- dijo ella parando su caminar, Kaito se quedó esperando a ver que decía

-desearía que siempre estuviéramos juntos- susurro ella mirando las estrellas, parecía estar con una sonrisa de tristeza

-claro que siempre estaremos juntos, creo que si somos capaces de renacer así que estoy seguro de que nos conoceremos de cualquier forma- contesto el, dejando atrás su estúpido orgullo, Miku se mostró algo sorprendida respecto a esa respuesta

-es verdad, si nos llegamos a separar estoy segura de nos veremos de nuevo, aun si pasan miles de años- dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa, ante esa frase, Kaito le pareció haber vivido ese momento antes

-será mejor que volvamos- sugirió Kaito y Miku asintió, bueno lo que paso el resto de la noche está en su imaginación.

Después de vario días, Miku estaba en esos días en que no podría pasar nada malo, su día comenzó con un desayuno preparado por Kaito, bueno ¿quién diría que el chico más malote de la escuela podía hacer cosas domesticas? Eso le pareció una gran sorpresa, pero a la vez le parecía tierno, tenía suerte ya que ella era un asco en la cocina (igual que yo), luego de tener un desayuno de reyes (literalmente) paso casi toda la mañana con Rin y Luka de compras de diversas cosas, luego de una divertida charla de chicas decidió volver a casa, esperando que el almuerzo que hiciera Kaito fuera de su comida favorita: puerros. En un lapso de tiempo de 2 meses los 4 chicos ya se habían graduado, comenzando así una vida independiente (el tiempo pasa tan rápido TwT)

-¡ya volví!- exclamo al entrar notando como Kaito no estaba, sentada en un sillón y con una mirada amenazante estaba una chica de cabello color negro como la noche, quien vestía una blusa de tirantes negras, unos pantalones desgastados y unas botas de negras que llagaban hasta sus rodillas

-bienvenida- dijo Kaito, no noto que cuando las miradas de las dos chicas se hallaron (estallo el lugar…okno) el ambiente se puso algo tenso

-Mew ella es Miku- presento el, Mew se levantó y le extendió la mano

-un gusto soy la líder y cantante de la banda- se presentó con una sonrisa y Miku acepto el apretón

-espero que cuides bien de Kaito- dijo algo nerviosa, ya que la mirada de la rubia era algo penetrante, antes de que Mew pudiera decir algo noto como la puerta se abría de un golpe

-Kaito-kun ya estamos aquí- exclamo un chico que parecía ser de la misma edad de Kaito, y una chica de pelo color naranja

-Yohio ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres de esa manera?- alego Kaito con un claro gesto de fastidio, pero Yohio lo ignoro al ver a Miku

-hola hermosa señorita ¿desearía una cita conmigo?- pregunto el, Miku se mostró algo incomoda por esa situación, y Yohio obtuvo un merecido golpe en la cara por parte de Kaito

-¡no te metas con mi novia!- advirtió el con una mirada del mismo diablo

-un gusto soy Ritsu, la bajista y el idiota que está en el suelo es Yohio el baterista- se presentó la peli naranja con una sonrisa

-soy Miku, y lo mismo digo- el ambiente ya dejo de estar tenso, algo bueno para Kaito, hoy les tocaba un ensayo así que Miku decidió ir con ellos, ya que quería ver cuanto había mejorado desde entonces, se sorprendió mucho de lo buena que era la banda, Mew tenía una hermosa voz algo que le dio algo de tristeza al saber que ella no era tan buena como ella, pero como toda mujer en este planeta tuvo celos al ver como Mew era "algo" cariñosa con Kaito, lo alagaba mucho, lo tomaba disimuladamente del brazo y varias cosas así, por suerte el ensayo termino temprano, de camino a casa ella estaba haciendo un puchero y caminaba más rápido de lo normal, Kaito estaba algo extrañado ante aquel gesto de Miku, así que la alcanzo tomándola de la muñeca

-Miku ¿estás bien?- pregunto Kaito

-estoy bien- respondió mirando hacia otro lado con un puchero muy adorable, se soltó y volvió a caminar más rápido, Kaito por reflejo la tomo más firmemente confundido por esa extraña respuesta (Kaito sí que eres lento ¬¬)

-¿Por qué no le tomas la mano a Mew-san?- pregunto con el típico tono celoso, él se quedó algo confundido

-Miku, dime ¿Qué te pasa?- volvió a preguntar el mirándola fijamente

-no te importa- exclamo ella tratando de escapar, pero Kaito fue más rápido y la atrapo entre sus fuertes brazos, Miku se encontraba de espadas así que Kaito podía tener total acceso a su cuello

-Miku~ no te soltare hasta que me digas- ronroneo el suspirando en el cuello de ella, causando que su novia temblara de la impresión

-¿q-que estas intentado hacer?- pregunto nerviosa por la cercanía

-es obvio que trato de hacer que confieses- respondió aspirando más el olor de Miku, la cual estaba más roja que un tomate

-no me gusta sentir esto- contesto mientras tomaba firmemente los brazos de Kaito (los cuales la tenían aferrada)

-me duele mucho cuando estas con otras chicas, odio saber que no haces nada para evitar tanto contacto con ellas, es algo que nunca me había pasado antes- concluyo tratando de ocultar su mirada (es una imagen totalmente como para vomitar arcoíris) Kaito quedo algo sorprendido ante tal respuesta, aunque rio por dos razones:

1- Miku había confesado abiertamente sus celos

2- la chica que tenía en brazos estaba totalmente sonrojada (lo supo por mirarla de reojo)

Los dos se separaron, aunque si fueran por ellos estarían más tiempo de esa forma

-ya te he dicho eres la única que me importa, nunca me interesare por alguien más- dijo el mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de esta

-tengo frio- susurro ella con un leve puchero, Kaito sonrió y tomo su mano, yéndose juntos a casa….

-¿Por qué estas cocinado tanto?- pregunto Kaito impresionado, luego de unas patéticas clases de cocina Miku encontró uno nuevo pasatiempo

-Gakupo, Luka y Rin viene de visita- respondió con una sonrisa, Kaito quedo sorprendido

-¡maldición! Tengo que arreglar- exclamo el corriendo rápidamente por la sala, a Miku se le formo una gota al estilo anime al ver cuán organizado podría ser Kaito, pero sonrió después de todo parecían una pareja de esposos, ante estos pensamientos se sonrojo enormemente, incluso su gran imaginación tuvo lugar en una boda

-es verdad ya no queda tiempo- susurro con tristeza, mientras una silenciosa lágrima caía por su mejilla….

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Mokoa: espero que les haya gustado, siento que quedo algo forzado y que posiblemente aburra, lo siento si les aburrio o **

**Rin: Mokoa-chan no te preocupes por eso *abraza a Mokoa-chan***

**Haruka: bueno el aviso es que, me tomare un pequeño descanso así que posiblemente me tarde una semana o dos en subir el capítulo, quiero tener un final épico y además debo arreglar varias cosas de la historia para que sea de su gusto**

**Rin: espero que nos disculpen, pero no fue buena idea subir dos historias ^w^U**

**Luka: para los que están leyendo Súper Escuela Preparatoria Vocaloid trataremos de seguir con el fanfic, aunque tal vez nos demoremos un poco más, ya que queremos terminar con este proyecto primero, y a veces estamos faltas de ideas**

**Contesto Reviews:**

**AkitaCami02: como es ninguna malvada arruino el romance, si el amor es estúpido y ciego (por eso lo odio), y ningún villano va a joder la felicidad de ese par, no va a pasar algo peor que la desaparición de Miku.**

**Chiri-kun9: bueno tu eres mi sirviente…okno **

**L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK: y aquí está el tan esperado capítulo, espero que hayas aclarado tus dudas respecto a lo que paso**

**Tamara: ¡al fin alguien que le gusta el RinxNero! Si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz, me hace feliz ver que les gusten mis historias, espero que te sigas las historias (si es que lees Súper escuela preparatoria vocaloid) **

**Haruka-sama se tiene que ir pero recuerden que no abandonare mis historias, a menos que muera ._. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_**EL LÍMITE CON EL OTRO MUNDO**_

**Haruka: hola chicos, hice este capítulo porque mande al diablo mis vacaciones, ya que me motive a escribir esta historia**

**Luka: además de que este será el penúltimo capitulo**

**Rin: ¡Si como oyeron el próximo será el final!**

**Mokoa: les damos las gracias a todos por seguir esta historia esperamos que el capítulo sea de su agrado *se inclina***

**Konata: y Konata-sama les dará permiso para leer esto y dejar un review -w-**

Como cada noche, Kaito y Miku se encontraban en Dreamwonderland, esta vez se encontraban en los sueños inocentes junto a Yuki, el paisaje era algo mágico millones de grandes burbujas flotaban por ahí, eran tan grandes que incluso tu podrías meterte en una de las burbujas

-esto es sorprendente- exclamo Miku maravillada por la vista

-tienes razón- comento Mako con el mismo aire que ella, en cambio Kaito estaba desinteresado respecto a eso, al estar aburrido decidió tocar una de las tantas burbujas que salían de la nada, pero al hacerlo empezó a ser tragado por esta

-¿Qué rayos?- se preguntó el con sorpresa al ver como la gran burbuja lo subía cada vez mas

-se ve divertido- exclamo Yuki con un brillo en sus ojos

-¿Cómo es que eres novia de este idiota?- pregunto Mako con el ceño fruncido

-porque es un idiota que puede ser muy tierno, además que lo amo- susurro esto último con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa, después de que la burbuja alcanzara una gran altura prácticamente exploto, provocando que obviamente Kaito cayera, pero tuvo la suerte de caer en Mako, quien enojada comenzó a discutir con él, a Miku solo se le formo una gota en la sien mientras que a Yuki reía inocentemente

-ah es verdad, Miku, Bakaito, Meiko-san quiere verlos- recordó Mako ignorando a un Kaito todo rasguñado, así que todos se fueron a la corte de ensueño, al entrar notaron como todos parecían estar en fiesta

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto impresionado Kaito, Miku solo negó con la cabeza

-vamos todos a celebrar- exclama Akaito abrazando a Miku y a Kaito

-etto, ¿Por qué celebran?- pregunto Yuki subiéndose a los hombros de Meiko

-bueno es que por fin la maestra del jardín celestial por fin nos contactó- respondió Meiko con una sonrisa, los dos adolescentes parecían confundidos ante ese nombre

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Miku mientras cargaba a Mako, quien al oír esta pregunta

-ella es una parte fundamental de Dreamwonderland, es por ella que las personas pueden entrar aquí, incluso se sabe que ella es tan poderosa como Meiko-san- respondió con algo de admiración hacia esa persona de la que tanto hablaba

-parece que la conoces mucho- comento Kaito

-claro que sí, ella es como mi madre- respondió, Kaito y Miku mostraron sorpresa ante esto

-pero Mako-chan, ¿yo no fui la que te creo?- pregunto Miku algo impresionada

-bueno tú fuiste la que me imagino, pero ella hizo que yo pudiera ser real (en este mundo) además de que también me enseño varias cosas importantes- respondió con un brillo especial en la mirada, recordando aquel día en que prácticamente

_FLASHBACK:_

"_¿Dónde estoy?" _se preguntó una voz, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, empezó a nota una débil luz, cuando abrió más los ojos noto que estaba en un lugar hermoso, de verdad parecía que fuera el mismo cielo

-parece que ya despertaste- comento una tranquila voz, Mako al verla vio a una mujer muy hermosa, tenía el cabello azul oscuro, además de que tenía una sonrisa muy maternal

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta nuevamente cuando se da cuenta, ve que tiene una ropa muy diferente a la que usaba antes de ya saben morir

*******Pausa*****

**Rin**: espera…. ¿qué?

**Luka:** ¿que no entiendes?

**Rin:** bueno como que Mako murió ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

**Haruka:** bueno es que Mako antes era una humana, pero tuvo un accidente así que en vez de ir al cielo como cualquier persona, por alguna razón su alma queda en Dreamwonderland ¿feliz?

**Rin:** creo que sí lo entiendo, lo siento por esta interrupción -_-U

*******REGRESAMOS CON LA PROGRAMACION HABITUAL******

-estas en Dreamwonderland- responde la mujer, Mako entonces mira su reflejo y nota que tiene orejas de gato

-espera… ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡NO entiendo nada!- exclamo confundida mientras tocaba las suaves orejas como si todo fuera un sueño

-no tenías que morir tan joven así que te di una segunda oportunidad, sabes ahí una chica que ahora mismo está deseando una amigo, así que tu misión será estar siempre con ella- respondió ella mientras trataba de tranquilizarla

-entonces ¿Por qué tengo orejas de gato?- pregunto algo avergonzada

-digamos que la niña quería un gato- contesto, entonces la extraña mujer le muestra la imagen de una chibi-Miku

-esta es tu protegida por así decirlo, hoy te enseñare todo lo necesario para que puedas cuidar bien de ella ¿entiendes?- dijo la mujer, Mako ante esto asintió, ese día Mako aprendió todo lo necesario para poder cuidar de Miku, las reglas de Dreamwonderland muchas cosas más, aunque su tamaño se redujo al de un llavero eso no le importo, en cambio le pareció incluso más divertido

_Fin Flashback_

-oye Mako ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Miku al ver como la Neko tenía una mirada perdida

-tal vez perdió la razón- contesto Kaito haciendo reaccionar a la chica

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunto enojada, y justo cuando iba a comenzar una discusión Meiko los detiene

-esperen un momento, se me olvido decirles que la maestra del jardín celestial quiere conocerlos- comento Meiko dejando prácticamente a todos en la corte boquiabiertos

-tienen suerte chicos, solo pocos en esta vida logran conocerla- dice Akaito con una sonrisa

-es verdad, es interesante que la mano derecha de Meiko-sama quiera conocerlos- comento Defoko quitando la vista de su libro para mirarlos

-¿me estás diciendo que la persona que controla la puerta de este mundo quiere conocer a Bakaito?- pregunto impresionada Mako mirando de reojo a Kaito

-exacto, ahora vámonos- dice Meiko mientras saca una llave que tenía en su cuello, frente a ella aparece una puerta dorada con un diseño muy elegante, acto seguido abre la puerta y los dos chicos junto a la chica Neko la siguen, Kaito se sorprende de ver el lugar, se podría decir que es el mismo paraíso, el piso estaba lleno de césped fresco, había un lago cristalino con unos dos peces nadando igual que una danza, y lo que más resaltaba era un arpa dorada

-qué bueno que llegan- comento una hermosa mujer, tenía un vestido blanco que combinaba con su blanca piel que parecía de porcelana, su largo cabello era de color azul oscuro y sus ojos eran del mismo color

-Aoki-chan hace tiempo que no nos vemos- exclamo Meiko mientras se acercaba a ella, Kaito se quedó algo impresionado al verla, era igual a la persona que quería conocer, Aoki se quedo mirando fijamente a Kaito y esbozo una sonrisa

-parece ser que te has convertido en un hombre Kaito-kun- comento la mujer con una sonrisa que parecía ser nostálgica

-madre- susurro el sorprendido, por fin la recordaba de las poco fotos que había visto de ella noto que no había cambiado nada, Mako y Miku se mostraron sorprendidas ante esta confesión, Aoki se comenzó a acercar a Kaito empezó a acariciar maternalmente la cabeza de esta, ante esto Kaito no pudo evitar querer llorar, después de tantos años de no sentir lo que era amor de una madre desde la muerte de su abuela, siempre se sintió solitario en ese sentido, así que como todo niño alno ver a su madre en mucho tiempo la abrazo, formando así una tierna escena.

-con razón sus energías se parecían tanto- dijo Miku en una pose ganadora ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mako

-idiota no arruines el momento- regaño ella, pero Meiko harta de la situación golpeo a las dos chicas

-ya cállense- ordeno en un susurro y las dos obedecieron adoloridas, luego de unos segundos madre e hijo se separaron

-me da alegría poder abrazar así a mi hijo- comento ella con una sonrisa

-creo que tienes razón- dijo el en un susurro, Aoki desvía su vista hasta Mako

-te has convertido en una excelente guardiana Mako-chan- felicito ella y la Neko no pudo evitar querer abrazarla (cosa que hizo)

-ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Aoki-san- pregunto Miku con curiosidad, lo que recordaba por lo que le había dicho Kaito es que ella había "muerto" después de que el naciera

-desde que era niña siempre estuve conectada a este lugar de alguna forma, luego de hablar con el anterior maestro del jardín celestial me dijo que si quería tomar su puesto, yo acepte, y como yo era muy débil de salud morí al dar a luz a Kaito, así que como ya estaba mi alma conectada a este lugar tome este puesto casi al instante- respondió con algo de nostalgia

-además de que ella fue la que hizo que ustedes estuvieran aquí- agrego Meiko señalando a los tres dejando al trio completamente sorprendido

-entonces ¿tú fuiste la que hizo que conociera a Miku?- pregunto Kaito

-claro que si está predestinado yo solo seguí el proceso- respondió ella Kaito se confundió ante esta respuesta

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Miku

-algún día se los explicare cuando sea necesario- respondió Meiko tratando de ocultar sus nervios ante este pregunta

-solo les daré una pista: Sol y Luna nunca podrán estar juntos, a excepción de un día de eclipse- comento Aoki mientras tacaba el arpa, dejando más preguntas que respuesta

-dejando de lado eso, Kaito no deberías decir algo- dijo Meiko mirándolo fijamente el mencionado solo se sonrojo a grandes niveles

-si no lo dices tus planes se irán a la basura- advirtió Kaito suspiro cansado

-gracias por eso madre- dijo el en casi un susurro, la peli azul se mostró algo sorprendida ante eso, pero luego sonrió ya que vio a la chica de ojos verdes y supo cuál era la razón

-no hay de que- contesto ella

-Miku-chan espero que cuides bien de el- dijo ella mirando a la peli aqua

-si señora- respondió con un saldo militar

-si fuera posible desearía que después Miku tomara el puesto del maestro del jardín celestial- comento Meiko

-sabes que no puede- dijo Mako mirándola con su mirada felina

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto ella hasta que noto como estaba comenzando a desaparecer

-prometo venir a visitarte- dijo Kaito con una sonrisa, dicho esto volvió al mundo real.

-Miku deberías decírselo antes de que sea tarde- dijo Aoki en un tono serio, Miku ante esto bajo la mirada y sin decir nada se fue.

-¿acaso la historia siempre se repetirá?- se preguntó Aoki con un semblante de tristeza

-sabes que no podrán hacer nada hasta el próximo eclipse- dijo Meiko

-que es dentro de 19 años- agrego Mako con desmotivación, Aoki suspiro ante esto y empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía con el arpa….

Miku despertó notando como Kaito la estaba abrazando fuertemente (la mejor manera de despertar para una mujer) ante esto se sonrojo enormemente

-¿no tenemos que levantarnos?- pregunto ella con un gran sonrojo en su cara

-estaba pensando en otra cosa- comento con una sonrisa llena de picardía, Miku no podía más del sonrojo que tenía, luego de una divertida mañana (no pregunten que paso) Miku se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo ya que Kaito estaba ensayando ya que mañana tendrían su primer gran concierto, estaba feliz por el pero si fuera por ella dejaría a Mew bajo tierra, en eso siente como Kaito llega y va a saludarlo

-¡bienvenido!- exclama recibiendo un beso en la cabeza como respuesta

-tengo mucha hambre- comento Kaito con cansancio

-en unos minutos estará- aviso Miku para luego volver a la cocina

-Kaito hoy tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué es?- pregunto con curiosidad el peli azul mientras se recostaba en el sillón

-te lo mostrare en Dreamwonderland- respondió con una sonrisa inocente, esa sonrisa que hacía que Kaito obedeciera a cualquier costo, la noche llego y como siempre llegaron al lugar de los sueños, pero en vez de ir a la corte de ensueño Miku lo llevo a otro lugar algo alejado, donde los estaba esperando Mako

-¡llegan tarde! Espero que no estuvieran haciendo cosas hentai antes de venir aquí- regaño ella mirándolo acusatoriamente y los dos mencionados se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, después de la habitual discusión de Mako y Kaito, la Neko saco una llave y abrió una puerta invisible, la cual por lo que Miku había mencionado era la puerta donde ella había estado creando su sueño perfecto, al entrar notaron como varias luces comenzaron a tomar formas

-¿sabes? Siempre estaba buscando el sueño perfecto pero, sin darme cuenta lo había estado viviendo junto a la persona que amo- comento ella con un leve sonrojo en su mejillas mientras miraba tiernamente a Kaito

-tienes razón, gracias a ti también viví varias cosas- dijo Kaito mientras besaba la frente de esta, y juntos empezaron a ver el sueño perfecto, y ustedes se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo es el sueño perfecto? Solo les diré que tendrán que ver más allá de lo que puedan imaginar (ni siquiera yo sé cuál es el sueño perfecto).

Una nueva mañana llegaba y todo lo que creían que sería como uno de los días normales, ese día fue cruelmente torcido por aquel que llamamos "destino". Kaito despertó al oír un ruido fuerte y al no ver a Miku junto a él se preocupó enormemente, al estar en la sala vio como Miku se encontraba tirada en el suelo, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y respiraba con dificultad, Kaito por reflejo decidió llevarla al hospital, luego de que los médicos la llevaran en una camilla por urgencias, Kaito se quedó sentado con gran preocupación, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del chico que se sentó a su lado

-es una pena que la Luna y el Sol no puedan estar juntos ¿no te parece?- comenzó a decir el chico mientras balanceaba dos collares con los las formas del sol y la luna, Kaito decidió ignorarlo pensando que sería un loco cualquiera

-me acuerdo de una leyenda que dice: "el sol y la luna antes eran amantes pero por culpa de una maldición solo se pueden juntar un día de eclipse" ¿Cómo te sentirías de saber que nunca podrás estar con la mujer que amas?- pregunto el viendo de reojo a Kaito

-no se a que te refieres- contesto enojado, no estaba de humor para soportar a un loco

-será una pena que nunca puedas estar con tu princesa- comento el chico Kaito reacciono ante esto, cuando alzo la mirada vio como el chico peli negro se retiraba del lugar, llevaba una ropa algo gótica y tenía vendas en sus brazos, pero se levantó rápidamente al ver al médico salir

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto tratando de parecer calmado, pero por dentro no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento

-lo siento mucho señor, pero la enfermedad se expandió más de lo esperado-empezó a relatar y con cada palabra Kaito sentía como su mundo se caía a pedazos

-será un milagro si sobrevive mañana- termino de decir y el ambiente se puso tenso, ahí Kaito supo de que su vida su podría volverse peor

_**CONTINUARA:**_

**Rin: Primero la desapareces y ahora la quieres matar ¿Qué rayos te pasa? T-T**

**Haruka: es que quería crear una historia trágica espero que no me odien por esto **

**Luka: me gusto la historia, ya que no va tener un final feliz**

**Mokoa: pero, ¿Miku-san y Kaito-san no podrán estar juntos? *empieza a llorar***

**Haruka: ¡Luka no traumes más a Mokoa! Y si habrá un final feliz tranquilo**

**Konata: pero ¿acaso el misterioso chico tendrá algo que ver con ellos? ¿A qué se refirieron con la maldición? ¿Qué rayos pasara con Miku? Estas y más preguntas serán contestadas en el último capitulo**

**Contesto Reviews:**

**AkitaCami02: al menos no tuviste que esperar tanto ¿o sí?, pero nadie ser tan lento como Len (pobre Neru), y al principio pensé en poner a Lily ya que encajaba perfectamente con el personaje original, pero pensé "si sigo poniendo a Lily como mala en los fics la gente creerá que la odio", te prometo publicar el ultimo capitulo tan rápido como pueda, solo ten paciencia ;)**

**Umi-tan: la idea era hacer a la gente llorar con el capítulo…okno, esta historia ha hecho que casi vomite arcoíris es lo más romántico que he escrito en mi vida, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero no decepcionarte con el final **

**L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK: los celos de Miku fueron algo espontaneo ya que yo también soy un poquito celosa (Todas: ¿!un poquito?!) si un poquito, pero si fuera posible lo haria conocer el mismo infierno, en fin creí que odiabas a Tei pero como dicen del odio viene una buena amistad, pero ya que las dos son Yanderes ¿no deberían odiarse más?...**

**Haruka: de verdad quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia que vino de la nada, ahora les digo, si les gusta el LenxNeru MikuxKaito GakupoxLuka y RinxNero deberían leer mi otro fanfic, y además creare más historia de estos personajes en un futuro **

**Luka: no deberías hacer propaganda**

**Konata: déjala ser feliz, porque luego aprovechare y la obligare a publicar un lemmon de Miku y Kaito**

**Rin: no crees que ¿eres una obsesionada?**

**Konata: no lo soy solo tengo una mente tan sexy que debo expresar mis ideas**

**Mokoa: ¿Qué es un lemmon? *todas se ponen en blanco***

**Haruka: por favor alguien respóndale *se va en una aplanadora***

**Espero que dejen su hermoso Review ya que eso es lo que me anima a escribir. Y tal vez no los haga sufrir lentamente **


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO FINAL**_

_**MI FELICIDAD**_

**Haruka: este es el último capítulo, así que estoy algo triste por ello **

**Rin: ¿Quién diría que a alguien le gustarían las historias de Haruka-san? TWT**

**Haruka: *golpeo a Rin* daría un discurso pero soy muy mala para eso, así que mientras leen tal vez se me ocurra algo importante**

**Mokoa: espero que disfruten este capítulo Minna-san, de verdad nos esforzamos….**

-¿puedo pasar a verla?- pregunto Kaito y el medico asintió, lo llevo hasta una de las tantas blancas habitaciones, cuando llegaron donde estaba Miku, Kaito no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos, después de todo la mujer que ama estaba casi al borde de la muerte, su piel estaba más pálida y parecía que con cualquier toque se rompería, el doctor los dejo a solas

-parece que nunca soy capaz de protegerte- susurro Kaito con tristeza mirando a su amada

-lo siento- susurro Miku abriendo lentamente sus ojos

-no tienes porque- respondió el con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de esta, quito su mano al ver como Miku trataba de sentarse

-desde que nos conocemos te he causado muchos problemas ¿cierto?, aun así tú te quedabas a mi lado y me apoyabas en todo- dijo Miku con una sonrisa mirando tiernamente al peli azul

-es verdad eres algo torpe, eso hace que no pueda evitar querer ayudarte cuando tienes problemas, ya que eres tú; con ninguna otra persona hubiera hecho eso- comento Kaito con una sonrisa de lado, Miku no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-gracias- susurro ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Por qué no me mencionaste esto?- pregunto Kaito ocultando la mirada con su flequillo, Miku en cambio bajo su mirada

-creo que fue para no preocuparte, creí que las cosas cambiarían si te enterabas, así que, así que decidí ocultarlo- contesto rascando su mejilla, se sorprendió al sentir como Kaito la abrazaba fuertemente

-idiota- dijo el abrazándola más fuerte, Miku no pudo evitar tener ganas de llorar al saber que podría ser la última vez que la abrazara de esa forma, se sorprendió mas al sentir como Kaito estaba llorando. "siempre quise que lloráramos juntos" pensó Miku mientras las lágrimas salían, despues de un tiempo decidieron separarse

-pienso que hay un hilo rojo atado a nuestros meñiques, creo que es algo para mantenernos unidos- comento Miku limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro

Kaito no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que habia vivido junto a ella, los festivales, el paisaje, incluso las estupideces que hacían con sus amigos, cuanto lo había apoyado, su cara de enojo, tristeza, incluso la sonrisa que siempre le iluminaba el día

-creo que tienes razón, aunque sabes Miku, siempre me encanto tu voz- comento Kaito con una sonrisa

-mi voz no es tan buena como la de Mew- susurro ella abrazando sus rodillas

-claro que sí, tu voz es más dulce, de cierta forma creo que tu voz expresa mucho más sentimientos- dijo el apoyando su cabeza en su mano

-gracias- susurro ella algo avergonzada

-¿quieres que llame a Rin y a Luka?- pregunto el sacando su celular, entonces sintió como ella tomaba el teléfono

-está bien, no creo que alcancen- susurro ella mirando el atardecer, en ese momento donde la ciudad parecía mas pacifica de costumbre y donde nada malo podría pasar

-me acuerdo de estos atardeceres de verano, eran tan divertidos- menciono la peli aqua con una sonrisa de nostalgia

-es hermoso, me acuerda mucho a ti- susurro el, Miku se mostró interesada

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pegunto ella, Kaito se mostró algo nervioso, él no era de esas personas que se podían expresar libremente

-es tan cálido…..como tu sonrisa- susurro esto último mirando hacia otro lado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Miku no pudo evitar reír ante esto…

-Kaito ¿crees que podamos volver a nacer?- pregunto ella, él se mostró confundido ante esto

-¿volver a nacer?- pregunto mirándola

-sí, es cuando renaces en alguna otra cosa- respondió con una sonrisa

-ya veo- suspiro

-veras incluso si morimos, yo sé que volveré a nacer y venga a verte otra vez- concluyo ella con una sonrisa, pero a pesar de estar sonriendo algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, Kaito tomo la mano de está

-te prometo… que algún día te veré de nuevo, no me importa cuando juro que la próxima vez si te protegeré- exclamo el tomando con más fuerza la mano de su amada

-quiero que encuentres tu felicidad, aun si no es conmigo, por favor discúlpame con todos por no poder despedirme de ellos, pero prometo reencarnar y volver a estar junto a ti…*Snif*… y poder estar junto a todos de nuevo, tener más momentos divertidos con todos ustedes - exclamo ella mientras lloraba

-hare que no te preocupes, me será algo difícil olvidarte pero te prometo cumplir nuestra promesa- dijo Kaito mientras la recostaba de nuevo en la camilla, él tampoco pudo evitar llorar al ver como ella empezaba a quedarse dormida, los aparatos que estaban conectados empezaban a hacer un extraño ruido

"te veías pacifica e inocente, justo cuando cerraste tus ojos"

Kaito trataba de formar una cálida sonrisa, la última que sería dedicada solamente a ella, una sonrisa que solo podía hacer cuando estaba al lado de ella

-gracias- susurro ella cerrando por completo sus ojos, en ese momento Kaito empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida

"por favor no llores, este no es el adiós….sé que seguramente nos volveremos otra vez…así que…por favor, se paciente"

Los aparatos que estaban conectados a ella hicieron un pequeño sonido indicando que Miku ya no se encontraba en ese mundo, algo que hizo impresionar a Kaito fue que, a pesar de todo ella siguió sonriendo Kaito no pudo evitar llorar más fuerte, las enfermeras comenzaron a llegar tratando de encontrar una forma para salvarla pero fue imposible, después de todo el destino era muy caprichoso ¿no? Al final de todo, los finales felices no siempre existen….

Kaito no recordaba mucho, parecía como si estuviera en un sueño, después de lo que paso con Miku sintió que todo su alrededor se nublo

-¿Qué hago aquí?- se preguntó Kaito quien por alguna extraña razón se encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca

-lo siento por traerte sin permiso aquí- se disculpó la mujer quien a penas estaba llegando

-Madre- susurro el al ver a la mujer peli azul la cual tenía un semblante serio en su rostro

-creo que es hora de que lo sepas después de todo tienes 16 años para romper la maldición- dijo ella, confundiendo aún más a Kaito

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto el

-parece que será más difícil de lo que pensamos- comento Meiko llegando a escena

-es verdad, Kaito posiblemente lo que te contemos cambie totalmente tu vida- dijo Aoki, Meiko aclaro su garganta

-para aclarar tus dudas te contare una gran historia:

"_hace muchos milenios, habia una princesa, pero esta princesa era algo especial; ella era llamada la princesa del sol ya que su hermosa voz era tan cálida como el mismo, uno de sus tantos deberes era cantarle una canción al astro justo cuando amanecía y atardecía, ya que de esta manera supuestamente lograban calmar al Dios del sol. En cambio en otro reino se encontraba el príncipe de la Luna, llamado así por su azul cabellera que recordaba a la noche, el igual que la princesa del sol tenía el deber de tocar una canción para la Luna, por la misma razón; hasta que un día aquel príncipe decidió tomar un largo viaje para conocer mejor el mundo ya que deseaba por fin sentir la libertad que había leído en tantos libros _

_La princesa del sol, casi todo el tiempo estaba en una gran torre que tenía todo lo necesario para considerarlo una casa, pero ella no lo veía de la misma forma, ya que nunca podía salir a excepción que estuviera cantando una canción, por esa razón uno de sus sitios favoritos era un jardín cercano que quedaba cerca de la torre._

_Un día como cualquier otro ella se levantó a la misma hora de siempre, unos minutos antes del amanecer para poder hacer aquel ritual completo, en donde bailaba y cantaba al mismo tiempo; aquello era llamado un réquiem de la eternidad, que solo pocas personas eran capaces de hacer, el príncipe que andaba cerca de ahí, fue atraído por la hermosa voz. _

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto la princesa al notar un movimiento algo extraño

-lo siento, solo andaba por aquí- se disculpó el chico inclinándose

-fui atraído por una hermosa voz- completo el con una sonrisa, la princesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en ello

-será mejor que te vayas- dijo ella con un semblante de tristeza, le habían enseñado a no confiarse de los demás tan fácil, por su alto nivel

-tranquila no quería molestarte- se disculpó el chico algo avergonzado

-ven al atardecer y me encontraras- comento ella dándole la espalda y acto seguido comenzó a caminar

_Despues de un encuentro en el lugar favorito de la princesa, el príncipe comenzó a visitarla cada vez que podía. Formando así que el amor fuera creciendo poco a poco, pero dentro de poco su paz se vería perturbada por una gran guerra civil, como una de las alternativas de poder salvarse a sí mismo; el rey decidió usar como propio tesoro a su hija, el plan era casarla con uno de los príncipes quien pensaba que obtendría una mejor vida al lado de la princesa del sol. En cambio el príncipe enamorado de su princesa, decidió ayudarla a escapar de su destino, ese mismo día huyeron abandonando toda su vida; como era lógico el país estallo en guerra, la mayoría de las personas dieron búsqueda al sol y la luna, culpándolos de ese trágico suceso. Al final fueron atrapados, su condena había sido la misma muerte pensando que tal vez así, los dioses podrían ayudarlos a terminar la gran guerra; no sin antes ponerles una maldición"…_

Termino de relatar Meiko con un semblante entre nostalgia y tristeza, en eso Kaito comienza a tener varios recuerdos, algunos que no tenían relación alguna

-jamás podrán tener un final feliz- susurro el

-y como debes saber tu eres el príncipe y Miku la princesa- dijo Aoki con una sonrisa triste

-¿recordaste algo de tu vida pasada?- pregunto Meiko seriamente

-recordé todas-respondió el con disgusto

-para romper la maldición tendrás que esperar un día de eclipse- sentencio Meiko

-¿Por qué esperar tanto?- pregunto el con rabia

-es el único día donde sol y luna se unen-respondió Aoki manteniéndose calmada

-aunque si quieres adelantar las cosas, será mejor que lo encuentres a el- menciono Meiko mostrándole una imagen, Kaito sonrió con algo de malicia

-ya no me será tan difícil- comento el, en ese momento nota como las dos mujeres delante de él sonríen

-buena suerte Kaito-kun- escucho antes de poder despertar plenamente.

Al despertar noto que estaba en una camilla, vio como una de las enfermeras sonreía, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención

-qué bueno que despiertas- comento una voz al lado de él, al ver quien le hablaba tan familiar se sorprendió

-¡tú!- mascullo el con ira

-¿acaso siempre me miraras con tanto odio?- pregunto el peli negro con una sonrisa desinteresada

-bueno todo es por tu culpa- respondió el

-si lo que digas- acto seguido se levanto

-si quieres hablar conmigo te espero afuera- dicho esto se levantó y se fue de la habitación

-Kaito Shion ya te dieron de alta- aviso la enfermera algo nerviosa al ver la discusión que ellos dos habían tenido, además de la mirada amenazante que tenía el peli azul. Después de un rato se encontraba cara a cara contra el peli negro

-pensé que no vendrías- menciono el empezando a caminar, ambos se habían dirigido hacia una estación de trenes

-me he dado cuenta de algo, taito - dijo Kaito ganándose la atención del peli negro

-no importa cuánto tiempo pase, tu siempre ganas- concluyo el peli azul

-eso es verdad, la última vez que paso un eclipse, ni siquiera conocían su historia perdiendo la oportunidad- dijo Taito con una sonrisa algo sádica

-Kaito ¿no vas a planear el funeral de Miku-chan?- pregunto haciendo que Kaito sintiera toda su sangre hervir

-claro que no- susurro el, sorprendiendo al peli negro, acto seguido lo golpeo en la cara haciéndolo caer en los rieles del tren, Kaito bajo a pesar de todas las personas gritando angustiadas

-ahora me he dado cuenta que es inútil hacer algo, pero todavía tenemos una oportunidad- dijo Kaito mirando a Taito quien lo miro con sorpresa pero a la vez temor, se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer al oír el tren acercarse a gran velocidad

-no me digas que tu…- musito el tratando de levantarse, recibió por respuesta una mirada de total determinación

-te veré en otra vida- susurro el, Taito trato de levantarse pero ya era tarde, así que miro a Kaito por última vez con una sonrisa. Lo último que vio fue un tren a alta velocidad dirigirse hacia ellos….

En un parque se encontraba un niño peli azul haciendo mofletes, y caminando desinteresadamente por ahí, se sentó en un árbol cruzándose de brazos

-odio esto- bufo el niño

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto una niña trepada en el árbol, sorprendiendo al niño

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto sorprendido ya que creyó no ver a nadie más, la niña tenía dos coletas, su cabello era azul aguamarina y llevaba un vestido que la hacía lucir más inocente

-yo te pregunte primero- dijo ella mirándolo esperando alguna respuesta

-no te importa- respondió el chico, ella dio un pesado suspiro

-me llamo Miku ¿y tú?- pregunto Miku con una sonrisa

-soy Kaito- respondió mirando hacia otro lado, algo avergonzado por la cercanía

-ahora que nos conocemos un poquito mejor ¿me puedes decir porque estabas enojado?- pregunto Miku mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra del árbol

-¿Quién dijo que estaba enojado?- alego el

-tu cara lo dice todo- respondió Miku

-bueno eso es porque casi no me gusta este lugar- comento el sentándose junto a ella

-me obligaron a venir aquí, y es aburrido- termino de decir para luego volver a cruzarse de brazos

-tal vez es porque no has visto el lado bueno de este lugar- menciono Miku ganándose la atención de Kaito

-¿si te mostrara el lugar no te parecería aburrido?- pregunto ella con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, el peli azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esta mirada

-tal vez, pero no esperes mucho- contesto con un puchero y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-entonces… ¡esta noche veamos las estrellas!- exclamo de repente…

Un chico se despierta ante ese lejano recuerdo, suspiro pesadamente antes de levantarte completamente

-Kaito ¡ya es hora de levantarse!- exclamo una mujer con una actitud calmada, su cabello era azul real, y tenía cierto parentesco con Kaito

-ara, no esperaba que te levantaras tan temprano- menciono la mujer con clara sorpresa, ante esto a Kaito se le formo una gota al estilo anime

-se ve que tienes muchas esperanzas en tu hijo- comento con sarcasmo

-lo que digas, el desayuno está listo, así que baja rápido- dicho esto último se retiró del cuarto, Kaito se estiro un poco antes que nada

-algún día- susurro tristemente pero a la vez nostálgico.

Como casi todos los días, Kaito se dirigía a la escuela, ese día creyó que todo iba a ser normal (si no tomamos en cuenta a sus amigos) pero su camino a casa se vio interrumpido por una hermosa melodía

-esa voz- pensó el dirigiéndose disimuladamente de dónde provenía la canción, viendo como resultado a una hermosa chica

-¡hey! Kaito- exclamo un chico rubio de ojos color dorado, y en su cabello tenía dos clips

-h-hola Rinto- saludo devuelta esperando que no notara su extraño comportamiento, cuando volvió a mirar noto que la chica ya no estaba

-¿ya viste a la linda onee-chan?- pregunto con picardía, sorprendiendo al peli azul

-no sé de qué hablas- y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo...

-ni-chan, Kaito-san- exclamo una voz femenina, los dos voltearon y vieron como una chica de rubia, pero con un tono más oscuro que el de Rinto, que su peinado consistía en una coleta se dirigía hacia ellos

-eres muy lenta, baka- regaño el rubio golpeando levemente la frente de esta

-pero, tu nunca me esperas- alego ella haciendo un adorable puchero

-Rinto te he dicho que no molestes más a Lenka- regaño un chico peli rosa llegando a escena

-hola Yuma- saludo Kaito chocando puños con el peli rosa

-si ves Yuma-san si me apoya- dijo ella sacándole la lengua a su amigo

-dejen de pelear y mejor apresúrense- dijo una chica peli verde, su cabello era corto

-Gumi-chan, buenos días- saludo amablemente Lenka, y así todos se dirigieron a la escuela, a pesar de que no querían.

-saben hay una nueva chica en mi clase- menciono Lenka con algo de entusiasmo

-¿Qué tiene de importante?- pregunto Rinto con desinterés

-es súper linda, además es muy amable se podría decir que es perfecta- respondió con un brillo en su mirada

-eso es exagerar- comento el rubio, Lenka solo hizo un puchero

-parecen más hermanos que primos- comento Gumi con una gota en la sien

-no los puedes culpar, sus padres son gemelos, así que es lógico- dijo Yuma algo serio

-nee, Kaito ¿no te interesa la chica nueva?- pregunto Gumi con picardía

-claro que no- respondió con simpleza

-Lenka como siempre tu almuerzo se ve delicioso- exclamo Gumi mirando lo que traía su amiga

-bueno mi padre es muy bueno cocinando- comento la rubia con una gota en la sien al recordar a su madre

-es igual en mi casa, mi madre es muy perezosa- menciono Rinto

-las mujeres Kagamine nunca saben cocinar- dijo Kaito

-eso es verdad, incluso a mí me cuesta un poco- decía Lenka con lago de vergüenza

-creo que también seria en la familia Akita ¿cierto?- pregunto Yuma y los dos rubios asintieron, Kaito por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia.

De camino a casa Kaito no pudo evitar pensar en la chica que había escuchado cantar esta mañana, decidió aprovechar que se respiraba tranquilidad, para descansar un poco. Como si hubiera sido un golpe de suerte siente como algo aruñaba su pantalón, miro hacia abajo notando un gato de color negro con franjas blancas; pensó que sería buena idea cargarlo, pero…fue una mala idea ya que el gato lo empezó a aruñar

-Mako ¡deja de hacer eso!- regaño una chica de pelo color aqua y su peinado consistía en dos coletas, rápidamente alejo al gato de la cara del chico y se disculpó repetidas veces

-de verdad lo siento- exclamo por centésima vez inclinándose

-no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente- dijo Kaito pero cuando miro al gato, no supo si estaba delirando, pero, creyó ver qué el gato negro lo miraba con un claro odio

-soy Miku, un gusto- se presentó, Kaito sintió que había aclarado todas sus dudas respecto a ella, pero decidió no decir nada, por el temor que ella no lo recordara

-soy Kaito- dijo el mirando hacia otro lado, Miku lo miro algo confundida

-entonces, creo que ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- se despidió ella con una sonrisa, Kaito se despidió también, pero algo que le llamo la atención, fue ver a un chico peli negro quien tenía una sonrisa algo sádica. Miro por última vez antes de irse y se sorprendió como él lo miraba y ponía su dedo índice sobre su boca, y acto seguido señalo a Miku. Kaito se empezó a preocupar y miro hacia donde estaba el misterioso chico, el cual ya no estaba; Kaito se preocupó y decidió ir hacia Miku.

La chica de dos coletas caminaba felizmente hacia su casa, con el gato en manos, Miku vio cómo su gato se empezaba a inquietar y trataba de salir corriendo, a pesar de intentar que no escapara su gato, pero se distrajo un momento y el gato salió corriendo, Miku preocupada comenzó a perseguirlo sin tener cuidado, sin darse cuenta, cuando estaba en la mitad de una calle escucho el sonido muy fuerte de un camión, pensó que sería su fin ya que del miedo no podía moverse y cada vez estaba más cerca, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero en cambio sintió una familiar calidez

-deberías tener más cuidado- susurro Kaito, Miku abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada del peli azul, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en la acera, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la cercanía

-g-gracias- susurro ella bajando su mirada

-solo ten más cuidado- contesto el con una sonrisa de lado, Miku asintió y busco con la mirada a Mako, encontrándola sentada ahí a su lado, y maullando felizmente.

Kaito al ver como Miku se iba, frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar

-ara, ara no esperaba que la salvaras- comento el peli negro quien estaba recostado en un lado

-no creas que eres el único que recuerda todo- susurro Kaito, Taito no pudo evitar quedarse impresionado

-no creas que esto terminara tan fácil- menciono Taito sonriendo como el solía hacerlo….

Después del encuentro con Taito, Kaito no podía evitar quedar preocupado, regreso a casa esperando que nada malo le hubiera pasado a Miku. Se recostó en su cuarto, empezando a quedarse dormido

-parece que tienes problemas- comento la hermosa mujer quien estaba sentada tocando el arpa

-no esperaba que Taito apareciera tan rápido- menciono el peli azul, bueno como ya sabrán él se encontraba en Dreamwonderland, y todavía conservaba los recuerdos de todas sus anteriores vidas

-bueno entonces tienes que actuar cuanto antes, te queda un mes ante del eclipse- dijo Aoki

-¿quieres que le devuelva los recuerdos a Miku?- pregunto la peli azul, Kaito negó

-no sé cómo tomaría las cosas si pasa tan de repente- respondió con un semblante algo nostálgico

-¿sabes? La luna también tiene su lado oscuro, pero a la vez el más incomprendido- comento la mujer

-no tienes que preocuparte, a pesar de que Taito alguna vez haya sido mi hermano no evitara mi verdadero objetivo-dijo Kaito seriamente

-bueno es tu decisión, solo espero que no te arrepientas después- menciono ella con un largo suspiro.

Los días pasaron y con ello Kaito y Miku se empezaron a volver cercanos, todos se sorprendieron al ver como ellos dos podían ser tan buenos amigos tan rápido, incluso Kaito se había vuelto un poco sobreprotector con ella, por miedo a volverla a perder

-mira Kaito- exclamo Miku como una niña pequeña mostrándole un hilo rojo

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- pregunto indiferente, la peli aqua hizo un puchero

-es el hilo rojo del destino, se dice que un hilo une a dos personas que están predestinadas a conocerse, el hilo puede extenderse o enredarse pero jamás romperse- explico con una sonrisa

-no esperaba que creyeras en esas cosas, pareces una niña- ante esto la chica no pudo evitar querer golpearlo

-aunque ¿sabes?, hay una linda historia de amor que trata de esto mismo- comento Miku con una sonrisa nostálgica

-si no mal recuerdo…la historia trataba de un amor prohibido, entre una princesa y un príncipe de países distintos, y la gente los culpo de que el país se hubiera destruido, dándoles como sentencia la muerte. A pesar de morir ellos, cada vez que renacen se vuelven a encontrar, es una linda historia de amor ¿cierto?- narro ella con una sonrisa, Kaito no pudo evitar enternecerse por su inocencia

-no debes creer que todo es lindo, puede haber una historia oscura detrás de todo ello- dijo el sorprendiendo a la chica

-tu vez de todo en forma negativo- bufo ella como una niña pequeña

-no es negativo, es la verdad… lo digo porque ellos dos renacen solo por la culpa de una maldición- explico Kaito, rompiendo las esperanzas de Miku

-¿y no hay una forma de romperla?- pregunto con curiosidad, odiaba los finales tristes así que esperaba algo mágico

-tienen que conseguir 2 amuletos que representen el sol y la luna, pero no cualquiera, además tienen que encontrarse un día de eclipse, y derramar la sangre de quien los maldijo sobre los amuletos- relato el tranquilamente

-parece que sabes mucho de esa historia- comento Miku, el peli azul no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso

-bueno, solio escuchar mucho esa historia por parte de mi madre- respondió rascándose levemente la mejilla

-¿quisieras ver el eclipse conmigo?- pregunto la peli aqua con algo de nervios, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas algo que la hacía ver más kawaii

-claro, me encantaría- respondió notando como los ojos dela chica tenía un brillo especial.

Ya era el día que todos esperaban (y con el que voy acabar esta historia) Miku y Kaito se reunieron en un edificio cercano, la razón es que era un sitio más alto y donde se podía deslumbrar mejor el eclipse, mientras esperaban que pasaran decidieron charlar un rato

-ayer tuve un sueño muy raro- comentó Miku

-¿de qué trataba?- pregunto Kaito, quien se encontraba algo feliz de poder pasar tiempo con su amada

-era algo raro, no lo entendí muy bien, se trataba de que yo nunca podría tener un final feliz con la persona que amara, siempre pasaba algo que nos separaba, me dio algo de tristeza- relato no muy emocionada al contarlo

-¿Por qué estas triste? Fue un sueño después de todo- menciono el esperando que no fuera lo que pensaba

-es verdad, solo son cosas mías- contesto ella con una sonrisa, pero Kaito no quedo muy convencido

-sería una pena que no pudieran seguir más tiempo juntos- comento una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Taito!- mascullo Kaito con odio

-tu…estabas en mi sueño- susurro Miku impresionada

-parece que Kaito te estaba ocultando algo Miku- dijo el peli negro

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto ella

-bueno, no te dijo que ustedes son la reencarnación de dos amantes que nunca podrán tener un final feliz- narro con falsa tristeza, Miku miro impresionada a Kaito

-eso…. ¿es cierto?- pregunto mirándolo con impresión, al ver que él no alzaba la mirada, supo que era cierto

-dejen sus problemas familiares para después….tú te vas conmigo- dijo Taito mientras tomaba a Miku, la cual se encontraba muy asustada

-¡SUELTALA!- grito Kaito, a pesar de querer parecer fuerte, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a Miku

-te la devolveré después del eclipse, no te preocupes, dentro de otros 200 años o más volverás a tener otra oportunidad- dijo Taito sacando una navaja y apuntando hacia el cuello de Miku, agradecía que estuviera en un edificio abandonado, así que nadie podría interferir

-no hagas nada o ella sufre, pero no habrá ninguna diferencia como las otras veces- la situación se empezó a poner tensa, no quería que nada le pasara a Miku pero, a la vez tenía que romper la maldición, así que arriesgaría todo en un movimiento

-sabes Taito, muchas personas se quejan de sus hermanos, pero tú eres el peor de todos- comento Kaito ganando tiempo para idear un plan

-se suponía que yo era el que tenía que estar con Miku, pero no, ella eligió a un patético como tú- alego con odio en su mirada cambiando su semblante despreocupado

-ya recuerdo- susurro Miku ganándose la atención de Taito, en eso el peli azul aprovecho para abalanzarse hacia él, Miku grito de la impresión

-te dije que esta vez yo ganaría- exclamo Kaito arrancando los dos amuletos que tenía el pelinegro colgados en el cuello, entonces Taito sonrió como si hubiera ganado y lo empujo, ahora el quien tenía el control

-fue muy divertido verte todos estos años sufrir por lo mismo una y otra vez, no quiero que me quites mi pasatiempo favorito- explico Taito tomando su navaja

-¡no lo hagas!- exclamo Miku con miedo, al ver como llevaba el objeto punzante hacia el pecho de Kaito, cuando fue corriendo a evitar que pasara una tragedia, pero nunca pensó que Kaito se aventara a él a tiempo, empezaron una competencia por quien duraría más tiempo, Miku se puso angustiada, sabía que cualquier movimiento en vano podría ser trágico para Kaito

-¡este es tu fin!- exclamo Taito dispuesto a matarlo, Miku cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, al no oír nada abrió los ojos encontrándose a los dos chicos sangrando

-¡KAITO!- grito con angustia yendo rápidamente hacia el peli azul

-eres un idiota- susurro el peli negro levantándose un poco, por alguna razón comenzó a toser sangre

-tú no eres el único que tiene un arma- respondió Kaito levantándose también, sacando un pedazo de acero con una punta muy filosa

-_yo gane_- susurro mostrándole los dos amuletos con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, el temperamento tranquilo de Taito desapareció dejando ver la angustia que sentía, al ver como el eclipse comenzaba

-esto…es…imposible- musito antes de caer al suelo

-debemos llamar una ambulancia- dijo Miku realmente preocupada

-no podemos hacer nada por el- susurro Kaito arrodillándose cerca de ella, Miku miro impresionada como la presencia de Taito comenzaba a desaparecer

-Taito representa el odio, de mi hermano gemelo, ha pasado todos estos años evitando que rompamos la maldición, incluso después de muerto sigue siendo muy caprichoso- narro el con algo de tristeza, era su hermano después de todo, y al verlo desaparecer no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio

-¿estas b…?- Miku no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió un peso sobre sus labios, como si fuera por reflejo correspondió

-ahora si está rota la maldición- termino de decir Kaito, desmayándose en el acto….

Después de una semana a Kaito le dieron de alta en el hospital, la más preocupada fue Miku pero él le dijo que todo estaría bien. Kaito y Miku por fin establecieron una relación, además de que pronto se iban a casar. Por cierto los finales felices no existen, ya que una buena historia de amor nunca termina…

_**FIN.**_

**Haruka: espero que les haya gustado este final, me costó mucho hacerlo ya que era muy diferente al final original, lo cambie porque no me gustó mucho lo primero que escribí U-U**

**Bueno no tengo nada más que decir, pero quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta historia, nos leemos en Súper Escuela Preparatoria Vocaloid.**


End file.
